La gran aventura
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: La busqueda de los padres de Arnold lograra unir de verdad a el y Helga. Descubranlo en esta histora.Capitulo Final con mucho amor.AyH always in love.
1. confio en ti

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**_

"**CONFIO EN TI"**

Esta atardeciendo, Helga caminaba como siempre cerca de la casa de Arnold, para ver si podía verlo por lo menos de lejos, ya que desde el día que le declaro su amor y luego se retracto, el se acercaba poco o nulamente a ella. Y es que para ella esta situación le provocaba verdadero dolor. De pronto lo ve, "¿Que hace ahí? Se pregunta al verlo sentado en las escaleras de su pórtico, el se ve realmente triste, por un momento, ella piensa que no debería molestarlo se ve tan extraño y un tonto impulso la toma de sorpresa al verse de pronto exactamente, frente a el.

- ¡Helga! ¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunta el, al verla.

- ¡Eh! Pues estoy parada, cabeza de balón, que otra cosa.- El la mira con aburrimiento y comienza a levantarse.- ¡E, Espera, lo siento, es que, no... ash, la verdad, te vi aquí tan cabizbajo, que me dije Helga, vamos a fastidiar un rato a Arnoldo, tal vez así reviva!

- ¡Ah ya veo... gracias, supongo!- Mientras sigue sentado. Helga lo mira con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Perdón que me meta, ¿Pero estas bien?- Le pregunta bajando los brazos, ya un poco mas preocupada. Arnold sube la mirada y la mira fijamente, "¿Acaso ella esta preocupada por mi?"... "¡Nah!"... "Pero tal vez...

- ¿Helga, si te digo algo... me guardarías el secreto?- Le dice un poco misterioso. Ella lo mira "¡Guardarle un secreto a el, Wow!"

- ¡Porque no Arnoldo, suéltalo!- Acercándose a el.

- ¡Aquí no, las paredes oyen!- Le dice levantándose y tomándola de la mano.

- ¡Hey! ¿Que te pasa? ¿A donde vamos?- Mientras es arrastrada por la calle. Cuando llegan al parque cerca del gran árbol de la casa club el la suelta.

- ¡Creo que aquí es seguro!- Mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¡Ya me vas a decir por que rayos me arrastraste hasta aquí!- Sacudiendo su vestido.

- Es sobre mis padres Helga, se donde están.

- ¡Eh! No estaban perdidos, desaparecidos, etc.

- ¡Si pero encontré esto!- Mostrándole el diario de su padre.- Aquí hay un mapa de el lugar al que se dirigían en su ultimo viaje.

- ¿Y cual es el gran secreto, a donde esta ese lugar?- Intrigada.

- Es en Centroamérica, cerca de un lugar llamado San Lorenzo, el lugar donde yo nací.

- ¡Vaya si esta lejos!, pero, ¿Que pretendes hacer Arnoldo?, ¿Porque tanto misterio?

- ¡Tengo toda la intención de ir a buscarlos Helga!

- ¡ESTAS LOCO O SE TE ZAFO UN TORNILLO CABEZA HUECA!- Moviendo las manos.

- ¡Shhh! No grites, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, te lo cuento a ti porque, de una u otra forma siempre terminas ayudándome, como con lo de salvar el vecindario.- Le dice el jalándola hacia atrás del árbol.

- ¡Ejem! ¡Criminal, Arnoldo! Es que me tomaste de sorpresa. ¿Y dime como piensas llegar hasta allá?

- Bueno eso no lo se... apenas vamos a empezar el nuevo curso en la escuela y la verdad... no tengo ni idea.- Sentándose en el pasto. Helga lo mira "¿Porque rayos me lo platica a mi, porque no se lo platica al cabeza de cepillo?"

-¡Emh! Arnold, ¿Ya platicaste de esto con Geraldo?

- ¡De hecho, no lo he platicado con nadie... solo contigo!

- ¿Porque... a mi?- Arnold la mira, en realidad, aun no lo sabe, pero...

- ¡Por extraño que suene... yo confió en ti!- Helga no sabe que decir, de verdad no entiende a Arnold.

- ¡Muy bien alcornoque... te voy a creer por el momento, y te prometo que te voy ayudar en lo que pueda!

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias Helga eres una gran amiga!- Abrazándola, como suele hacerlo, cuando esta feliz. "¿Amiga? El cree que soy su amiga!" Piensa ella contenta.- ¡Supe que podia confiar en ti cuando, me preguntaste si estaba bien, me alegra poder tenerte a mi lado, en esta aventura!- Completa Arnold.

- ¡Si, si ya no te extralimites!- Empujándolo suavemente "¡Confía en mi, confía en mi!" piensa con alegria- ¡Bueno Arnold, primero tenemos que buscar mas cómplices en esta aventura, así que vamos a necesitar del cabeza de cepillo, y de Phoebe, así que mañana en la escuela comenzara la misión "Búsqueda de los padres"! ¡Entendido!- Con aire militar.

- ¡Entendido, señor!- Saludando.

- ¡Muy bien debo irme, Arnoldo, así que nos vemos mañana en la escuela, sin falta!

- Si Helga, y otra vez, ¡Gracias!

- No hay de que, "amigo".- Y se hecha a correr en dirección a su casa, mientras el la mira hasta que desaparece tras una esquina.

- ¡Gracias por no huir, Helga!- Y el también regresa a casa, con una esperanza en su corazón.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno de una vez advierto esta historia si es larguisima, lo malo es que ya voy a comenzar a trabajar de nuevo y me va a costar un rato transcribirla ya que esta en una libreta, pero si les gusto el principio esperen, porque se va poner bien bueno, aquí si salen todos los personajes favoritos de Hey arnold, además de unos cuantos míos, la historia esta basada en lo que seria la película de la selva y el rescate de los padres de Arnold, además de como nuestro buen amiguito se va enamorando de Helga, bueno de hecho según yo ya la quiere pero bueno, ante todo gracias y envíen sus reviews le prometo contestar, por lo pronto un saludo a ANILUSS y a TEDDYTERE que son quienes han seguido mas mis historias sin olvidar a los demás de los que ya escribiré mas adelante.

REI HIKARU CHIBA, Mi nombre de pluma completo, JE, JE.


	2. amigos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, **_

_**son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**_

**Gracias por las porras, voy a tratar de subir los demás capítulos lo mas rápido posible, pero mi chamba me quita algo de tiempo así que una disculpa de antemano.**

**Rei Hikaru Chiba**

"**Amigos"**

La mañana del siguiente día, ha llegado lentamente para Helga que ha pasado toda la noche pensando en como ayudar a Arnold, pero en realidad por más que le ha dado vueltas, no puede encontrar una solución. Además de que esta tratando, de entender porque el le dio su confianza en este asunto, aunque sigue perdida, pero le agrada pensar que el ahora la vea como una amiga.

Mientras sigue pensando en todo eso, se dirige a la parada del autobús para ir a su primer día de clases. Cuando este llega, ella sube más por inercia que otra cosa, Phoebe esta sentada en la parte de atrás del autobús, y la saluda emocionada.

- ¡Helga, aquí!

- ¡Hola, Phoebe!- Saluda con desgano.

- Vaya pensé que me habrías extrañado... y yo que te traje un regalo...

- ¡Oh, lo siento Phebs es que no dormí muy bien!- Le dice realmente apenada. Esto sorprende gratamente a Phoebe que nunca obtiene ese tipo de expresiones de Helga.

- Je, je, toma tu obsequio.- Dándole una bolsa.

- ¡Gracias... - Abriéndola.- ¡Mh! ¿Que es?

- Un disco de música de Japón, recuerda que fui a visitar a mis abuelos- Le dice sonriendo.

- ¡Ah! Lindo, ya la escuchare.- Callándose al ver subir a Arnold y Gerald.

- ¡Bien ahi están Gerald y Arnold, hola!- Saluda Pheb a los dos.

- ¿Hey Phoebe, como te fue con tus abuelos?- Pregunta Gerald sentándose junto a ella.

- ¡Hola Phoebe, hola Helga!- Dice Arnold sonriente, sentándose junto a Helga.

- ¿Que te pasa, Cabeza de balón? ¿Acaso te di permiso de sentarte junto a mi?- Le dice un poco molesta.

- ¡Yo creo que dos buenos amigos, pueden sentarse cerca el uno del otro!- Sin perder la sonrisa. Helga solo lo ve con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad por haber hablado de su "nueva" amistad, frente a todos, con tanta tranquilidad.

- ¡Bah! ¡Haz lo que quieras!- Cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su asiento, lo que logra que Gerald y Phoebe, se pregunten mentalmente de que hablan.

En su nuevo salón de clases, Arnold se sienta frente a Helga y a un lado de Gerald, que esta adelante de Phoebe, el resto de la pandilla llegan también, saludando a los que ya están sentados.

- ¿Hey chicos como están?- Dice Stinky que llega con Sid y Harold que saludan también.

- Muy bien y ¿ustedes?- Responde cortésmente Arnold, mientras Helga lanza un bufido.

- ¡Buenos días!- Saluda Rhonda a todos, seguida de Nadine y Sheena.

- ¡¡Hola!!- Saludan estas al unísono.

- ¡Hola Arnold!- Se escucha una dulzona voz.

- ¡Hola Layla!- La saluda el contento, mientras Helga hace muecas que el nota perfectamente.

- ¡Hola Helga!- Dice Layla, al verla.

- ¡Ah, si hola!- Mirando hacia otro lado. Lo que hace que Layla sonría levemente y siga buscando un lugar para sentarse.

- ¡No seas grosera Helga, ella te saludo cortésmente!- Volteando el a verla.

- ¿Que dije Arnoldo? No seas pesado, que quieres que la abrace y la bese.

- ¡Puedes ser amable!

- ¿Que rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?- Pregunta Gerald extrañado.

- ¡¡NADA!!- Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

- ¡¡Ya dijimos que nada!!- De nuevo juntos.

- ¡Okay! ¡Me estoy asustando!

- ¡Ji, ji!- Ríe phoebe.- Tranquilo es solo que ellos ya se llevan mejor, ahora si son amigos.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Como?- Dice perdido.

- ¡Bah! Olvídalo cabeza de cepillo.- Dice Helga recargándose en su escritorio.

- Te explico luego, viejo.- Le dice Arnold, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Entonces el nuevo profesor entra para presentarse y un grito de júbilo general se exclama al ver que se trata de el Sr. Simmons.

- ¡Buenos días niños! Como pueden ver me ha tocado ser una vez mas su profesor, me alegra mucho volver a verlos, y esperemos disfrutar mucho este nuevo curso escolar.

- ¡Bien por el profesor Simmons!- Grita Harold.

- ¡¡¡SI; BRAVO!!!

Y así comienzan las clases para este grupo de 5° en la PS-118.

Llega la hora del almuerzo y con ella las explicaciones que quería Gerald.

- ¡Si me habías contado que encontraste ese diario... pero eso fue hace casi un año!

- ¡Diez meses, Gerald y la verdad, es que lo he estado pensando muy bien y quiero buscar a mis padres!

- ¡Pero Arni, viejo, es imposible, eres solo un niño, ¿Como podrías hacer una empresa así?

- Con la ayuda de las personas indicadas, como tu, por ejemplo, y Helga.

- ¡Mm! A propósito de ella, ¿Que rayos te pasa ahora con ella en que te beneficia ser su amigo y ese raro interés que le muestras?

- ¡Siempre he querido, que sea mi amiga y además ella me ha demostrado ser muy confiable últimamente!

- Sigo sin entender, aun no me dices que hacia ella ayudándonos con lo de Industrias Futuro.

- ¡Que hay, Arnold, ya le explique todo a Phebs!- Dice Helga, interrumpiendo.- ¡Tiene algunas ideas que tal vez quieras escuchar!

- ¡Ah, gracias Helga, yo también estaba terminando de explicarle a Gerald!

- ¡¿Es que acaso a ella le contaste antes que a mi?!- Grita Gerald sorprendido.

- ¡Tienes algún problema con eso, moreno! - Dice ella cruzando sus brazos.- ¡El sabe que puede confiar en mi!

- ¿Y porque sabría el eso?- Levantándose de su asiento para ver de frente a Helga.

- ¿No le has dicho?- Dice ella dirigiéndose a Arnold.

- Pues... la verdad es que no sabia, si hacerlo o no.- Tomándose el cuello por detrás con la mano izquierda.

- Por mi no hay problema Arnoldo.- Alzando los hombros.

- De acuerdo... Helga es... ella es... "Voz ronca". - Dice lentamente.

- ¡Ella! ¡Ella nos ayudo todo el tiempo!- Gerald esta confundido, ¿Como podía ser Helga voz ronca si ella siempre se estaba, burlando de ellos? A menos que ella tuviese algún interés en pasar desapercibida.- ¿Por que nos ayudaste?

Arnold se queda tenso, al recordar la confesión de Helga, aun cuando dijeron que había sido la "emoción del momento" el aun sentía una rara inquietud de saber los verdaderos motivos de ella, o si verdaderamente ella sentía algo por el.

- ¡Mi papa... estaba preocupada por el, descubrí que lo querían estafar!- Dice ella tranquilamente.- ¡Además, no quería mudarme del vecindario, me gusta tal cual es, y seguro extrañaría a todos los tontos!- Mientras ve de reojo a Arnold que ha bajado la mirada.

- ¡Muy bien Helga, de acuerdo, entonces hagamos las paces, por Arnold y su búsqueda, ¿Si?- Extendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Bien! - Estrechando la mano de Gerald.- ¡Phoebe!- Haciéndole un ademán a su amiga.

- ¡Si! ¡Bueno antes que nada, necesitamos conocer el destino a donde quieres que vayamos Arnold, después necesitamos dinero y bastante, para el viaje y viáticos, también el permiso de nuestros padres y la compañía de uno o varios adultos que se hagan responsables, por lo tanto creo que primero debemos ver como ganar dinero...- Dice phoebe mientras todos le ponen atención.

Arnold mira a Helga intrigado, por alguna extraña razón siente que ella miente, aún con respecto a lo que la impulsa a ayudarlo, incluso ahora pero sonríe, pues tiene la certeza de que ella, lo quiere al menos como amigo.

Continuara…


	3. nueva amistad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, **_

_**son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**_

**Por fin tuve algo de tiempo aquí esta el tercer capitulo, un poquito**

**mas largo . Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Rei Hikaru Chiba.**

* * *

- ¡Esto me esta poniendo de nervios!- Grita Helga.

- ¿Que te pasa? Solo vamos a pedir permiso para hacer un viaje.- Le dice Phoebe tranquila.

- ¡Pensé que tal vez podría ser un escape, algo oculto!- Dice en voz baja pero exaltada.

Todos salían de clases, los chicos iban atrás de ellas y seguían hablando sobre, el dinero y todo lo que necesitarían para un viaje de esas dimensiones, pero Phoebe insistía en que no podían hacerlo sin permiso de sus padres aunque hubiera que mentir un poco.

- ¡No pienso decirle a Bob ni media palabra!- Dice Helga con determinación.

- ¡Pero somos menores de edad, no podemos salir del país, sin el permiso expreso de nuestros padres.- Decía Phoebe preocupada.

- ¡Uuf! Se supone que esto es un secreto, Arnoldo no quiere que nadie más lo sepa, si lo saben los adultos, ¿que será entonces?

- ¡Pues necesitamos a alguien, que nos apoye un adulto que nos entienda, para explicarle a nuestros padres y así nos den la oportunidad de intentarlo, después de todo, solo iremos a "conocer" ese lugar, para complacer a nuestro amigo, que anhela ver el lugar donde nació!- Mintiendo intencionalmente para que Helga la entienda.

- ¡Aaaah! A eso te referías con mentir un poco... ¡Me sorprendes Phebs!, ¿De quien has aprendido todas esas mañas?- Phoebe solo sonríe al mirarla.

- ¿Pero quien podría ser?- Dice Arnold interviniendo.

- ¡Mmh! No se...

Y entonces como una aparición el Sr. Simmons, los saluda, despidiéndose, con una sonrisa. Helga y Arnold se ven entre ellos por un instante... y luego corren tras el, dándole alcance. Phoebe y Gerald se quedan atrás y sonríen con complicidad, alcanzando un poco más lentamente a sus amigos. Al final luego de oír los ruegos de todos el consiente en apoyarlos, pues no le ve nada de malo, al hecho de que arnold desee conocer sus "raíces", pero todos deben esperar a que haya vacaciones, y claro reunir el dinero necesario.

- ¡Bien, todo salio excelente! Ahora solo falta que el Sr. Simmons hable con Bob y los demás padres y todo será mas fácil, tal vez los mas renuentes sean tus abuelos, ¿No crees, cabeza de balón?- Dice Helga casi sin respirar a Arnold que la acompaña a su casa.

- Tal vez no, ellos saben mis verdaderas intenciones, me conocen tan bien, pero siempre me han dado su apoyo y la verdad, no creo que esta sea la primera vez que no lo hagan, sobre todo viendo que tengo la ayuda de mis amigos.- Dice el seguro.

- ¡Que bien Arnold... es bueno que seas tan optimista!- Dice un poco triste, pues sabe que su familia por lo regular no la apoya de esa manera y sigue caminando viendo al piso.

- ¡Eh! ¿Helga?- Escucha decir a arnold mientras siente su mano en el hombro.

- ¡¿Que pasa ahora?!- Voltea a verlo.

- Esta es tu casa... - Dice el apenado de haberla sacado de sus pensamientos y señalando la entrada.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, nos vemos mañana cabezón.- Subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Helga?- Dice apenas audible Arnold.

- ¿Mmh?- Volteando nuevamente.

- ¡Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo!- Dándole un abrazo, logrando que Helga haga su típica cara de tonta, cuando eso sucede.- ¡Se que sin tu ayuda no sabría por donde empezar!- Soltándola y diciendo adiós con la mano, al correr hacia su casa, sin dejarla hablar ó reaccionar.

- ¡Estupido cabeza de balón...- Dice para si misma.- Como te odio, pero a la vez te amo!- Entrando a su casa.

* * *

Han pasado ya, dos semanas de que comenzaron sus planes y también la escuela, después de que el señor Simmons hablo con sus respectivos padres y tutores en el caso de Arnold, han quedando en que el seria el responsable de ellos durante el viaje, si este se llegaba a realizar. Hasta ahora los chicos han comenzado a buscar trabajos simples como los que hace todo niño en apuros económicos, pasear perros, lavar ventanas, podar céspedes, aunque claro pésimamente pagados y exhaustivos, como el de hoy sábado, un simple trabajo de pintar el frente de una casa, todo iba muy bien hasta que Gerald comenzó a discutir con Helga sobre el color de las cenefas, entonces comenzó una batalla con pintura que termino en una pared con varios colores encima, un cliente enojado y una Helga sin mesada.

- ¡Esto es inútil, no conseguiremos algún, trabajo que realmente nos de lo suficiente para ese viaje!- Dice Helga, sin dejar de observar discretamente el cuarto de Arnold, por primera vez, sin hacerlo furtivamente.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Helga, por primera vez en mi vida, pero solo somos unos niños!- Dice Gerald acostado en la cama de Arnold.

- ¡Por lo menos ya tenemos el permiso de nuestros padres!- Replica Phoebe.

- Si pero solo, porque tuvimos que mentir. - Observa Arnold.

- ¡Eso y que creen que no lo lograremos!- Culmina Helga.

- ¡Si, tal vez debemos darnos por vencidos!- Dice Arnold cabizbajo, desde su escritorio.

- ¡Hey! ¡Este no es el cabeza de balón que yo conozco!- Dice Helga levantándose y parándose junto a el con los brazos en jarras. El voltea a verla con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.- ¡Vamos, melenudo, no es una carrera, apenas estamos comenzando, y si el optimista del grupo cae a donde vamos a llegar! ¿No te vas a dejar vencer por algo así,¿O si, alcornoque? Esto es por ti, torpe.- El oírla hablar así, logra que el levante la mirada pero un poco mas alegre, lo que la hace retroceder unos pasos y ponerse a dar zancadas en círculos con los brazos atrás de su espalda.- ¡No se, debe haber algo, algo que poder hacer!

- ¡Helga si sigues dando de vueltas, terminaras haciendo un hoyo y le caerás encima a mi vecino de abajo!- Le dice Arnold en son de broma.

Ella solo lo mira feo y termina sentándose en la cama, dando un bufido.- ¡Eso me saco por tratar de ayud... ¡¡GRUU!!- Un sonido proveniente de su estomago, hace que se sonroje y quede callada.- ¿¿¿QUE??? ¡No desayune, con tal de llegar a tiempo al estupido trabajo que teníamos que hacer!- Dice exasperada al ver como la miraban los otros tres ,y lo que siguió, una gran carcajada por parte de todos, solo consigue ponerla mas de malas. - ¡Buf! ¡Tontos!

¡TOC; TOC!- ¡Hombre pequeño, traje galletas y leche para tus amiguitos!- Dice el abuelo Phil, entrando.

- ¡Gracias abuelo!- Dice estirándose para recoger la charola, pero las manos de Helga llegan antes que el.

- ¡Si gracias Phil!- Poniéndola en la mesa mas cercana y comenzando a comer. - ¡GRiquishimas!

- ¡Je, je de nada pequeña, ¿Y como van con su gran aventura Arnold?

- ¡No tan bien abuelo, aún no logramos nada!

- ¡Phego lo vamgos a loggag, Phil!- Dice Helga a punto de ahogarse.

- ¡Cuidado Helga!- Dice Phoebe dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

- ¡Oye Phil, dile a Helga que deje algo, yo también quiero galletas!- Grita Gerald.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me digas Phil, que no somos iguales jovencito!

- ¿Y porque Helga si te dice así?

- ¡Eso... es un secreto, je, je!- Mirando de forma curiosa a Helga que trata de pasar todo con su vaso de leche.- Pero como ya se acabaron, ahora les traigo mas.- Saliendo del cuarto.

- ¡Eres una tragona!- Helga saca su lengua frente a Gerald y le hace una trompetilla. Arnold los mira divertido, ellos nunca se han llevado realmente bien, pero estos últimos días han logrado una confianza mutua que antes no tenían, incluso Phoebe se muestra mas amigable y sencilla.

- ¡Bueno tontos, yo me voy!- Dice Helga sacudiendo sus manos.

- ¡Claro ya no hay nada mas que comas!- Reclama Gerald.

- ¡Mira Geraldo! Me las acabe ¿y que?, si quieres comer algo ¿que te parece mi puño?- Mostrándolo.

- ¡Tranquilos! El abuelo fue por mas galletas, Gerald y si lo que tienen es hambre, pues los invito a comer. ¿Si?

- ¡Si!- Grita Helga contenta.- Es decir, ¿Si tú quieres cabeza de balón? No tengo porque despreciarlo.

- ¡Cuidado Arnold la señorita aspiradora puede acabar con toda la comida!

- ¡Gerald!

- ¡Ahora si te ganaste una golpiza , cepillo usado!

- ¡Helga espera!- Dice Arnold al mirar a Helga muy decidida.

- ¡Sálvame Arnold, trata de calmar a tu amiga!- Grita Gerald escondiéndose detrás de Arnold.

- ¡Ven acá, ni el camarón con pelos te va a salvar!- Tratando de esquivar a Arnold y alcanzar a Gerald.

- ¡¡Aquí están las galletas!!- Dice Phil en la puerta.

- ¡¡Que bien!!- Dice Gerald agarrando el plato y evadiendo a Helga.

- Te salvo la campana, Geraldo.- Yendo a sentarse a la cama de Arnold junto a Phoebe, que le sonríe con un vaso de leche en la mano.

- Abuelo, mis amigos se van a quedar a comer ¿Esta bien?

- ¡Claro pequeño, hoy Pookie, solo cocino comida normal!- Guiñándole el ojo.

La comida pasa tranquilamente, salvo por la curiosidad que despiertan las "nuevas" amigas de Arnold, entre los inquilinos, al final Gerald se disculpa con Helga a regañadientes, y ella le dice que no hay problema y que aparte ni siquiera lo recordaba según ella. Todos se despiden y Gerald y Phoebe se van juntos y Arnold insiste en encaminar a Helga a su casa.

- ¡Te digo que no es necesario que me acompañes Arnoldo!

- ¡Y yo digo que ya es tarde y mejor te acompaño!

- ¡Eres tan extraño y excesivamente amable, cabeza de balón, molestas!- Fingiendo, aunque por dentro_."¡Ahh, Arnold, mi príncipe, tan caballeroso, tan TU!"-_

- ¡Eres mi amiga y tengo que tratarte como tal, no importa que seas tu!

- ¡EH! ¿De que hablas, Arnoldo?- Un poco molesta.

- Ja, ja, ja, no te enojes, solo hablo de que eres muy fuerte para ser una niña.- Riendo de buena gana lo que hace a Helga, preguntarse que, que le pasa.- ¡Incluso haces que Gerald tiemble, cuando pareces molesta!

- ¡Buf! No le veo la gracia, alcornoque.- Mirándolo con desagrado.

- ¿Wow, que será eso?- Exclama Arnold parándose en seco.

- ¿Eh?- Dice Helga al voltear a donde señala Arnold, que no es nada sino su casa, donde un montón de cajas son dejadas en el exterior.- Uf, ¿Y ahora que se le ocurrió a Bob? ¡Ven vamos a ver!- Corriendo hacia allá.

Cuando ella ve a su padre, le grita desde la otra acera.- ¡¿Hey Bob que es todo eso?!.

Este al verla le grita en respuesta.- ¡Ah, Olga! ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame con esto y trae contigo a Alfred!

- ¡Soy Helga! ¡Y el es Arnold papa!- Dice con desgano cruzando la calle.

- ¡Si, si como sea! ¡Ayúdenme a meter esto!- Ordenándoles, a lo que ellos solo se encogen de hombros y comienzan a hacerlo.

- ¿Y que demonios es esto? ¡pesan mucho!- Dice Helga.

- Esto es el futuro niña, mira.- Mostrándole un celular.

- ¿Un teléfono?

- Portátil, para eso construí esa torre en las afueras de Hillwood, comunicación directa personal y portátil eso es el futuro, niños, ya la hay pero estos son nuevos y mejorados y son para la compañía Pataki, ahora solo hay que venderlos. ¡Por cierto Alfred! ¿No quieres uno?

- ¡Es Arnold, Bob, Arnold!

- ¡No señor Pataki, gracias, pero recuerde que estoy reuniendo dinero para mi viaje!

- ¡Ah, si esa estupidez! ¡Bueno, ahora necesitare más empleados para vender estas cosas!

Arnold y Helga se miran entre si con una idea similar en la mente.

- ¡Am, Bob! ¡¿Cuanto nos darías a nosotros por vender esas cosas?

- ¡Eh!, ¿ustedes? Pues no podría darles lo mismo de un adulto pero...

- Somos cuatro que te parece, si nos das, solo un porcentaje de cada equipo vendido.

- Siendo así... que tal un 5% del valor total.

- Hecho Papa pero, que te parece si me firmas un papelito.- Llevando a su padre adentro.

- ¡Que niña tan desconfiada!

- ¡Vamos Bob te conozco!

Arnold se queda afuera con las últimas cajas de teléfonos que quedaban, viendo como Helga manipulaba la situación, con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

_"¡Helga, es tan increíble! ¿Que es lo que me pasa últimamente con ella, me hace sentir tan a gusto a su lado y con su compañía? Y solo ella puede encontrar esperanzas en estas locuras."_

- ¡Hey Arnold, trae acá esas cajas tenemos que hablar de negocios con Bob!- Tomando una de las tres que habían.

- ¡Si Helga, lo que tu digas!- Dice contento entrando a la casa detrás de ella.

Continuara...


	4. Yo por ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett.**

* * *

Por fin después de varias semanas están logrando avances, Helga y Gerald han sido los designados para vender de puerta en puerta con grandiosos resultados, mientras Phoebe y Arnold se han quedado en la tienda del Sr. Pataki para la venta directa, y a pesar de que ambos no son muy buenos en convencer a la gente, también han logrado tener buenas ventas, (mención aparte es la buena calidad de los teléfonos) con las que el padre de Helga esta muy contento. Sin embargo todos sus movimientos, han provocado la curiosidad de varios de sus compañeros de clases.

- ¡Entonces! ¿Que harán con tanto dinero como están ganando?- Dice Stinki preguntándole a Arnold, que esta sentado con su nuevo grupo de amigos, en pleno almuerzo.

- Bueno eso es algo que queda entre mis socios y yo.- Le contesta discretamente, sin quitar su atención de su comida.

- ¡Vamos Arnold, puedes platicarnos sobre eso! ¿Acaso no somos amigos?- Replica Sid.

- ¡Por favor chicos no nos molesten, esta es una misión secreta, si!- Trata de explicar Gerald.

- ¡Fantástico, cepillo, ahora van a fastidiar mas al cabeza de balón!- Grita Helga que había tratado de mantenerse al margen.

- Es que todo se ve tan raro, ustedes llevándose tan bien, ¿Quien lo hubiera creído? ¡Ahora Helga hasta defiende a Arnold!

- ¡Je, je, si hasta parecen novios!- Se burla Harold, mientras Helga comienza a enrojecer del enojo.

- ¡Pues a mi me parece maravilloso que se hayan empezado a llevar tan bien!- Dice Layla, detrás de ellos- ¡Y aunque también me da curiosidad el saber porque, creo que es mejor esperar a que ellos deseen decirnos!

- ¿De verdad te gustaría saber?- Dice Arnold sonrojado ante Layla.

- ¡Claro que si, si tu quieres decirme, claro!- Acercándose a el con una sonrisa.

¡¡¡PACK!!! Se escucha cuando las manos de Helga golpean la mesa y ella se levanta. - ¡Me voy, se me quito el apetito!- Y se aleja de todos.

- ¿Helga?- Dice Arnold un tanto asustado, viéndola marcharse.

- ¡Vaya Arnold, creo que tu novia se enojo!- Se burla nuevamente Harold.

- ¡Basta Harold, ella y Arnold solo son amigos, no molestes!- Dice Gerald molesto.

- ¡Pues de que se enojo, se enojo!- Dice Rhonda llegando junto a ellos. - ¡Pobre tal vez ni se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Arnold, y ella que siempre era mala con el; ahora que es su amiga, no sabe como reaccionar a sus celos, ja, ja.

- ¡No te rías de ella Rhonda! - Responde Arnold enojado.- Ella es una persona increíble y si ella sintiera algo como lo que dices, se que estaría muy segura de sus sentimientos, y si lo que quieren es saber, porque estamos reuniendo dinero y mis amigos me están ayudando, les diré que no les interesa, porque es un secreto mío , que a nadie mas que los que están involucrados le es interesante.- Dice tajantemente-¡Disculpa Layla, no te lo puedo decir, es solo entre mis mejores amigos y yo!- Corriendo hacia el lugar donde se dirigió Helga primero.

- ¡Yo lo entiendo Arnold!- Le grita Layla.

- ¡Vaya pues, parece que a Arnold también le gusta Helga!- Termina Rhonda yéndose con Nadine, Layla y Sheena. Dejando a Gerald intrigado por lo ultimo que dijo.

- ¿Tu que sabes de esto Phoebe?- Le dice a su amiga cuando todos se han ido.

- ¡Nada, se que hay alguien, que le gusta a Helga pero jamás hemos hablado sobre el nombre de ese chico!- Le dice con confianza.

- ¡No lo creo Phebs, el... no, no puede ser!

- ¡No le digas nada a Helga de lo que te dije, me cortaría la lengua por andar de habladora, pero a ti te tengo mucha confianza!- Sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

- No te preocupes princesa, esto no saldrá de entre nosotros!- Sincero.

- ¡Gracias!- Contenta.

* * *

Arnold trata de alcanzar a Helga, pero el timbre de la escuela evita que hable con ella, solo alcanzo a ver que estaba hablando con Brainy, y casi a punto de golpearlo, pero este le obsequia una flor, lo que logra que ella en lugar de golpearlo le de unas palmadas en la cabeza, pero luego sigue hacia el salón de clases, y el ve que Brainy se golpea a si mismo, noqueándose, pasa sobre el y ve a Lorenzo mirando en la dirección a donde va Helga.

- Hola Arnold.- Lo saluda.

- Hey ¿Que haces? Ya es hora de entrar a clases.

- Si ya voy, es que me quede viendo a Helga, es todo un reto. Un diamante en bruto, amigo.- Comenzando a caminar hacia el salón.

- ¿Que?- Viendo a su interlocutor de forma rara.

- ¡Es tan tosca, un poco mas refinada y femenina y seria como una joya humana!

- ¡Pues no te entiendo... ella es perfecta, como es!- Nuevamente molesto, y lo deja atrás.

Durante las clases Helga se la ha pasado mirando hacia la ventana sin prestar atención al pobre Sr. Simmons que le ha llamado la atención un par de veces. Ella solo se voltea y le dice "Si Sr. Simmons " con desgano. Al término de las clases, los cuatro se dirigen hacia la Tienda Pataki, quedaron en arreglar unas cosas en la bodega, el camino se hace largo ante el silencio de Helga que por lo regular es la que siempre comienza a regañar a alguien y después terminan riendo, pero ahora, se veía tan apática. Llegan a la tienda y ella se limita a dar órdenes.

- ¡Gerald trae esas cajas vacías, por favor!- Dice amablemente lo que los deja mudos, hasta que ella chasquea los dedos frente a ellos.- ¿Que se van a quedar ahí toda la tarde?

- ¡No, ya voy Helga!- Dice Gerald corriendo.

- ¡Arnold baja esas cajas de plástico de allá arriba! ¿Quieres?- En el mismo tono.

- ¡Si!- Subiendo una endeble escalera.

- ¡Phoebe, tu y yo vamos a revisar estas de aquí!- Señalando unas cajas de cartón.

Arnold jala una de las cajas cuando la escalera pierde su centro.

- ¡Ayy!- Grita Arnold mientras cae de poco mas de tres metros.

- ¡¡¡ARNOLD!!!- Grita Helga, corriendo hacia el, logrando llegar antes de que el toque el suelo atrapándolo para evitar que se lastime.- ¡Ouch!

- ¡Viejo! ¿Estas bien?- Dice Gerald ayudándole a levantarse.

- Yo si pero Helga...- Contesta preocupado.

- ¡Estoy bien cabeza de balón!- Moviendo la muñeca derecha, con dolor.

- ¡Helga te lastimaste la muñeca!- Dice Phoebe asustada.

- ¡No es tan grave, si Arnoldo se hubiera lastimado, el tonto de Bob si que hubiera tenido problemas conmigo, ese afán de ahorrar en todo, esta estupida escalera es peligrosa. - Pateándola.

- ¡Helga!- Dice Arnold volviendo a abrazarla.- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Ya, ya vele a agradecer a Layla, seguro ella haría lo mismo que yo, pero mejor! -Molesta y empujándolo, con una mueca de dolor, por empujarlo con su mano lastimada.

- ¡Ven hay que inmovilizarte esa mano!- Le dice el sin hacerle caso a su ultimo comentario.

En el baño de la tienda tienen botiquín y el le venda bien la mano mientras Phoebe y Gerald recogen el reguero de cables que quedo de la caja que cayo junto con Arnold. Una canción algo vieja suena en la radio de la tienda, mientras el termina su curación a ella.

_Se, que el camino por andar podría ser mejor, si el andar es por ti. _

- ¡Bien, ya quedo!- Dice el contento con su trabajo.

- ¡Aja! ¡Gracias, supongo!- Mirando al piso.

_Se, si en la vida hay un sol, que alumbra mi existir, eso eres tu para mi _

- ¿Helga?

- ¿Que?

_Y se, que en ésta infinidad nada es casualidad, que muere la noche y vuelve a nacer. Y yo por ti, me entrego hasta morir, por darte lo mejor de mi cariño, de mi vivir, solo vivo por tu amor._

- ¿Porque estas tan molesta conmigo?

- ¡No se de que hablas melenudo!- Sin mirarlo.

_Se, si la vida es un soñar, podría ser mejor, ése soñar junto a ti_.

- Bueno... yo se que fue por como actué con Layla, lo siento... a veces no puedo dejar de ser tan yo...-Abriendo la puerta del baño. - Pero sabes... a ella no le confiaría mi vida, pero a ti... eres única Hel... - El regresa sobre sus pasos y la vuelve a abrazar.- Gracias - Y le da un beso en la mejilla.- Por lo que sea que sientes por mi.

_Se, si en la vida hay que luchar, solo puedo ganar, si tu estas junto a mi. _

- ¡Arnold!- Dice Helga sonrojada, pero se repone y lo empuja suavemente.- ¡No te propases, Arnoldo! ¡Vamos aun tenemos trabajo que hacer, si no Bob no nos va a pagar el dia!- Y sale antes que el, que solo sonríe.

_Solo vivo yo por ti._

- Me gustas... tal y como eres. Definitivamente.- Dice en voz baja.

- ¡Apúrate, Arnoldo!

- ¡Si, ya voy!

Continuara...

* * *

Okay! Hasta aca llego por ahora, si puedo actualizo entre semana y si no los leo hasta el fin de semana que es lo mas probable, ojala les guste este capitulo, me costo un poco, pero logre terminarlo antes de terminar en brazos de Morfeo y de que mi galán, me quitara con pala de la computadora. La canción es "yo por ti" del álbum 10 de TIMBIRICHE.


	5. Confusion y verdad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**_

* * *

**Creyendo en la magia.**

Creyendo en la magia

puedo amar de verdad.

Paso los días imaginando

¿que harás en el momento,

si acaso, pensaras en mi?

Te amo mas allá del cielo

quisiera poder alcanzarte,

tu no sabes nada de mi,

mas yo quiero todo de ti

Eres la persona con quien yo sueño,

el amor de mi vida

y tu no sabes lo que siento.

Tal vez algún día tenga el valor

para decirte que me gustas

que te quiero y tal vez te vayas.

Aún así yo te amare

mas allá de los cielos,

aún tratando de alcanzarte

Creyendo en la magia

solo por amarte.

Original mío. 100% REI HIKARU CHIBA. Escrito cuando tenia 11 añitos.

Dedicado a Cesar, donde quiera que estés aún te recuerdo, amor platónico.

Gracias a ti aprendí a saber amar, sin miedos.

* * *

- ¡Buen día Arnold!- Saluda Lorenzo al bajar de su limosina y ver pasar solo a este.

- ¡Hola Lorenzo!- Responde amablemente el rubio.

- Me alegra verte, por varios días parece que te has escondido de mi.- Entrando a la escuela.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Porque haría algo así?

- ¡Oh no lo se tal vez por la estupidez que dije sobre Helga, se que ella es tu amiga y tal vez pensaste que la estaba insultando, o algo así!

- ¡No en serio no pensé nada de eso, es solo que ese día no estaba muy tranquilo, eso es todo!- Dice, pero... - "¡Que rayos le pasa, claro que la insulto!"

- ¡Que bien, por que eso no es lo que quise decir, en realidad ella, para mi es un autentico misterio por resolver, tal vez algún día lo intente... ella de verdad me gusta!

- ¿Que?- Parandose en seco.

- Por dios Arnold, se que son amigos y eso, ¿pero la has visto bien? Es por eso que dije que es un diamante en bruto, se que a simple vista no parece muy agraciada, pero cuando te fijas bien, tiene una cara muy bonita, con esos preciosos ojos azules, que por cierto lucirían mas sin esa ceja única, y su cabello rubio es tan sedoso y siempre huele a fresas y rosas, y su piel tan blanca, lastima que habla tan golpeado y siempre aparenta esa forma tan ruda, si fuera un poco mas sutil, seria perfecta. - Abriendo su locker y tomando unos libros.

Arnold estaba un poco sonrojado, no sabia si era por lo que estaba pensando en ese momento de Lorenzo o por que el no había notado todas esas verdades.

- Claro que lo había notado... y ella es mi amiga, por eso te suplico que no la sigas analizando como un bicho raro.- Tratando de sonar tranquilo.

- Disculpame Arnold creo que volví a hacerte enojar, pero en serio ella me gusta , no la veo como bicho raro. Pero si tanto te molesta, mejor no vuelvo a hablar contigo sobre ella.

- Creo que seria lo mejor Lorenzo.- Yendo a su propio locker.

- OK. Adiós.- Dirigiendose a su salón.

Arnold saca sus libros despacio, pensando.- "¿Que rayos le pasa, cree que ella es un objeto de estudio o algo así, y eso de que le gusta, el que sabe de ella?"

- ¿Que te pasa, viejo?- Dice Gerald llegando a su lado.

- N... Nada Gerald.- Haciendo su saludo especial.

- ¡Pues te ves como si te hubieran insultado a un pariente!

- No es nada, en serio. ¿Por cierto donde estabas, no te subiste al bus?

- Phoebe y yo pasamos por Helga a su casa, pero hubo unos problemitas y terminamos siendo traídos hasta acá por el papa de Hel...- Gerald se queda callado al ver venir a las nombradas, Helga por delante hecha una furia.

- ¡Quitense de mi camino zopencos!- Aventando a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino. - ¡ A un lado, a estorbar al mercado!

- ¿Helga, que tienes?- Trata de preguntar Arnold, acercandose a ella.

- ¡Apartate, cabeza de balón, no me molestes!- Pasando a un lado de el, pero deteniendose unos pasos adelante, volteando levemente. - ¡Ahora no es un buen momento! - Caminando rápidamente a su salón.

- ¡Mejor hazle caso, Arnold!- Dice phoebe llegando, tranquilamente.

- ¿Que paso?- Le pregunta inquieto.

- ¡Viejo, creo que eso tienes que hablarlo largo y tendido con ella, pero no te recomiendo que te acerques a ella, no por el momento!-Dice Gerald poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Arnold esta muy preocupado, hacia mucho tiempo que ella no actuaba así, ¿Que le podía haber pasado?- Helga...

Durante las clases el no dejo de mirarla, hacia algunos días a el Sr. Simmons se le ocurrió cambiar los lugares, según el para la convivencia del grupo, así el termino a dos filas y un lugar atrás de Helga. Lo que le daba una visión perfecta de ella, las palabras de Lorenzo resonaban en su cerebro, " Arnold se que son amigos y eso, ¿pero la has visto bien?", "¡Claro que la he visto, no soy ciego!" "se que a simple vista no parece muy agraciada, pero cuando te fijas bien, tiene una cara muy bonita, con esos preciosos ojos azules, que por cierto lucirían mas sin esa ceja única", "¡Yo se que es bonita y que sus ojos son azules, a veces parecen tan profundos que te puedes perder en ellos!, ¿Y que tiene de malo su ceja, es genetica?","y su cabello rubio es tan sedoso y siempre huele a fresas y rosas","¿Cuando rayos olió su cabello, yo solo recuerdo ese aroma de cuando la he abrazado?" Ese ultimo pensamiento lo sonroja, "Yo la he abrazado... ¿Porque estoy pensando en esto?, ¡Ahora soy yo quien la esta analizando! ¡ Debería preocuparme mas de los quebrados en el pizarrón!, dandose un buen golpe al azotar su cabeza con el escritorio, ¡Pack!

- ¡Auch!- Dice Arnold sobando su frente.

- ¿Estas bien Arnold?- Pregunta el Sr. Simmons.

- Si, señor solo perdí el equilibrio...- Apenado.

- ¡Ten mas cuidado Arnold!

- Si, señor Simmons. - Contesta el, que al voltear se topa con los ojos azules de Helga, esta sonriendo, al menos su torpeza la ha hecho reír, así que le sonríe también a lo que ella mueve sus labios diciendo "¡TORPE!" y volviendo a poner atención a la clase de matemáticas.

Asi llega la hora del almuerzo, todos se sientan en la misma mesa de siempre, pero Phoebe y Gerald comen rápido y se retiran dejando solos a los dos.

- ¡Mmh! ¿Te gusto mi espectáculo? - Dice el para romper el silencio que había.

- ¡Oh, si! ¡Sobre todo la parte donde tu cabeza reboto!

- ¿Me estabas mirando?

- ¡No, lo imagine! ¡Ja, ja! - Soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora, sobre lo que te tenia tan enfadada, en la mañana?

- ¡Supongo!

- ¿Y?- Impaciente.

- ¡Fue culpa de Bob!

- ¿Que te hizo ahora?- Sorbiendo su leche.

- ¡Oh, casi nada solo decidió que será el quien nos lleve al viaje en la selva!

- ¡Phussshh! ¿¿¿QUE???- Dice el escupiendo lo que había tomado.

- ¡Exacto es fue mi reacción! Me lo soltó en pleno desayuno, "¡Helga he pensado que no es conveniente que te vayas a un país extranjero sola con tus amigos, asi que yo voy a tomar la batuta para acompañarlos, si quieren llevar aun al señor Simón ese, esta bien pero yo también voy!" ,- imitando la voz de su padre.- por lo menos recordó mi nombre esta vez, pero que le pasa... ahora se mete asi como asi, recuerdas lo torpe que es para el campo... ¿Como se le ocurre, llevar el liderazgo en una selva?, si me preguntas preferiría que el que nos acompañara fuera tu abuelo.

- ¡Pues si pero sabes que no puede... y, no te preocupes ni estés enfadada con el, se preocupa por ti, eso es algo bueno, ¿No?- Tratando de ser optimista.

- ¡Si claro, creo que esta preocupado, mas por perder a los mejores vendedores, que ha tenido, que por mi seguridad!

- ¡Je, Je! Estoy casi de acuerdo, pero no era para que quisieras acabar con media escuela.- Levantando su charola y la de Helga.

- ¡Es que eso que dijo me molesto tanto, y lo peor lo dijo frente a Gerald y Phoebe!

- ¿Que de todo?

- ¡No... nada olvidalo!- Sonrojada.

- ¡Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea!

- ¡Es que... el dijo... al ultimo el dijo " ¡El que andes de novia con ese Alfred, no implica que confíe en el!"

- ¿Novia?- Dice Arnold.

- Y que le digo "Arnold papá, su nombre es Arnold y solo somos amigos" Pero me dio tanta pena con los chicos... ¿Como se le ocurre decir algo asi?, tu y yo solo somos amigos y el diciendo cosas como esas, ¡Que desagradable!

Arnold se queda parado, por lo que Helga voltea.

- ¿Tanto te molesta, que crean que somos novios?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, no pero, solo somos buenos amigos, es decir tu no sientes ninguna atracción por mi ¿Cierto? ¿A ti te gusta Lila? ¿No?- Un poco expectativa y bastante

nerviosa.

Arnold baja la mirada, esta confundido, hace días que ni piensa en Lila es mas ni siquiera la ha visto, a no ser por las clases y Helga, que lo ha estado haciendo pensar en ella, desde esa confesión, que no fue confesión y estos días que ha pasado tan cerca de ella, ademas de las tonterías que le ha metido en la cabeza Lorenzo, sin olvidar que el mismo esta convencido que ella siente algo por el.

- ¡Arnold!- Grita Helga mientras lo sacude por los hombros. - ¡Oye, que te pasa, no es para tanto y ademas ya sonó la campana, hay que ir a clases!

- ¡Lo siento es que, tienes razón, tu papá no debió decirlo frente a los chicos, esta mal de la cabeza, o algo asi ¿No?- Evadiendo la ultima pregunta.

- ¡Je, je, si claro!- Algo confundida.- ¡Vamonos ya!

* * *

Al final del día Gerald y Arnold se dirigen a la pensión pues tienen que hacer un trabajo juntos.

- ¿Oye Arnold, quería preguntarte algo?

- ¡Dime!

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa con Helga últimamente?

- ¿Eh, a que te refieres?

- ¡Vamos Arni, soy tu mejor amigo, que te pasa con ella, estas tan extraño, primero le cuentas a ella todo el asunto de tus padres como si fueran cómplices, luego ella te esta ayudando tanto y lo que dijo su papa hoy, en serio viejo estoy preocupado por ti, no te estará gustando Helga o si!

Arnold mira fijamente a Gerald, no puede creer que el le pregunte eso.

- ¡Porque bueno, mira ella no es una delicada rosa, amigo, pero espero que no juegues con sus sentimientos, porque si todavía te gusta Lila, y Helga como pude ver el día de tu caída en la bodega, siente algo por ti, no me gustaría que sufriera...

- ¿Porque Gerald? ¿Que te importa lo que pase entre ella y yo? ¿En que te afecta?

- ¡Oye, solo estoy preocupado por los dos, he llegado a estimar a Helga en las ultimas semanas, es como si de pronto ella fuera otra, es mas paciente, menos mandona, divertida y sociable... es por eso, creo que ella es agradable!

- ¿No será a ti al que le gusta?

- ¡Oye, para tu carro, viejo! ¡Es buena onda y todo, pero no es mi tipo, al menos no me gustan tan rudas! ¡Mira Arni, se ve que le gustas, nadie arriesga su integridad física por alguien que le caiga mal, no se que paso en la azotea de Industrias Futuro, pero se que a partir de ahí algo cambio entre ustedes!

- Ella se me declaro...- Dice Arnold en voz baja.

- ¿Que?

- ¡Ella me dijo que me amaba, y me beso, yo no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso y lo deje pasar, después cuando ya habíamos logrado salvar el barrio, le dije que lo que había dicho fue por el calor del momento, y ella lo acepto, me dijo que me odiaba, creo que la obligué a decirlo, aún me siento mal por eso!

- ¡Wow! ¿Entonces lo de ayudarnos en realidad fue por ti?

- Deseo creer que si...

- ¿Que sientes por ella?

- Aún no estoy seguro... pero últimamente no puedo sacarla de mi mente, ni siquiera he pensado en Lila por pensar en Helga, no se estoy muy confuso..- Agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos.

- ¡Te gusta Helga G. Pataki! ¡Casi no puedo creerlo!

- ¡Basta ya te dije que no estoy seguro!

- ¡Hermano, hace un rato, querías agarrarme a karatazos, por que creíste que me gustaba! ¡Cielos! Estas enamorado.

- ¡No!

- Chico medita, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, y te encelas por que a alguien mas le guste,ja, ja, ja. Estas perdido.

- ¡De acuerdo no grites, si... ahora que lo pienso... ella me ha gustado siempre, es solo que no lo había notado... me gusta Gerald, ella me gusta, no se que tanto, pero me gusta.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Como puedo saber si de verdad, verdad me gusta?

- ¿Como? ¿Saber si te gusta, gusta o solo te gusta? ¡Mhh! Pues... vayan juntos a la fiesta de halloween.

- ¿Tu crees que algo así funcionaria? Hemos salido varias veces a fiestas, y siempre es un fiasco, como el baile del día de los inocentes. ¿Recuerdas?

- Puede ser cierto, pero nunca has salido con ella como ahora que son mas amigos y no necesariamente tienen que ser pareja, así veras que sientes realmente por ella. Ademas también sabrás que siente en verdad por ti.

- Si Gerald eso voy a hacer. ¡Gracias!

- No hay de que viejo.

* * *

Casa de Helga, esa misma tarde.

- ¿Las tijeras Helga?- Dice Phoebe sin recibir respuesta.- Helga... ¿Estas bien?- Le dice a su amiga al verla mirando hacia la ventana.- ¡HELGA!

- ¿Que... que pasa Phoebe?- Dice Helga con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Que pasa contigo Helga? ¡Estas perdida, desde hace rato que debimos haber terminado esta exposición!- Dice Phebs preocupada.

- Lo siento... ¿Que necesitas?

- ¡Que pongas atención! Estas preocupada por el..., ¿Cierto? Ya sabes ¿Mantecado?- Sentandose junto a su amiga.

- ¡Grrrr! ¡Si Phoebe, es que no lo entiendo últimamente,- Levantandose y haciendo gesticulaciones teatrales.- me manda señales confusas, a veces parece que me mira como algo mas y a veces solo soy su amiga, pensé que al acercarnos mas el, podría llegar a conocerme un poco, y gustarle, es por eso que he estado bajando mis defensas con el, y no ha sido fácil, no ha sido...- Quedandose parada frente a su espejo.- ¡Se que no soy bonita... lo se pero, no soy tan mala, ¿O si?- Volteando a ver a Phoebe.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Arnold siente algo por ti, siempre lo ha hecho y estoy segura que ahora esta muy agradecido contigo, por todo lo que haces por el, incluido el que estés bajando tus defensas, el esta conociendo a Helga, la verdadera y te aseguro que tu le agradas, si no es que ya le gustas, y ademas tu, mi querida amiga eres una de las niñas mas bonitas que hay en este territorio, y el tiene suerte de que te hayas fijado en el.- Le dice con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias Phoebe! A veces olvido por que eres mi mejor amiga, pero se que siempre puedo contar contigo.

- No hay de que, y recuerda dale tiempo, el te va a responder, cuando este seguro.

Ambas se sonríen y Helga encuentra las tijeras, tienen un trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Han pasado dos días mas , Arnold ha tratado de invitar a Helga a la fiesta, pero por extraño que parezca últimamente han parecido hormiguitas, y no ha habido tiempo. La primera vez que lo intento fue en el colegio, estaba apunto de hacerlo entre clases cuando Lila apareció y comenzó a contarle el chiste de la cabra y su Veve, lo que logro que Helga huyera despavorida hacia el baño de niñas, luego lo intento a la salida en la tienda de celulares, estaba hablandole a ella de lo bonito de ir a las fiestas, cuando le pregunta si quiere ir con el, nota que llevaba unos audífonos chiquitos y no lo escucho. Hoy ni siquiera lo intento, pues Helga y Phoebe tenían una exposición sobre el descubrimiento de América y andaban como locas. Al final del día el Sr. Simmons le pide de favor que le de a Helga una asesoría en matemáticas, pues el examen es el próximo lunes y la a visto un poco atrasada, es así como ella y el tienen por fin un rato para estar a solas en su casa.

- ¡Es numerador por denominador en este caso Helga!

- ¡Ya entendí, a ver... - Haciendo unos trazos en su libreta.

- ¿Iras a la fiesta de halloween?

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?- Volteando a verlo.

- ¿Que si alguien te invito a la fiesta de halloween?

- ¡Ah, eso... no, ni creo ir!

- ¿Porque?

- ¡Que te importa!- Dice ella pensando, "¡Claro lo mas seguro es que tu vayas con la señorita perfección, ver eso, no gracias!"

- ¿Vamos juntos?

-¿Que? Ah ya se, Lila te volvió a batear y no quieres ir solo.- Burlona.

- ¡No es así, solo quiero ir contigo!

- ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

- ¡Que te importa!- Imitandola.

Ella se lo queda viendo por un momento, y luego sonríe.- ¡Esta bien Arnoldo, te voy a hacer el favor!

- ¡Gracias!- Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se sonroja un poco y volcá la mirada sobre su cuaderno.

- No hay de que, cabeza de balón.- Mientras hace sus ejercicios matemáticos.

Continuara.......


	6. Angel y Diablo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**_

* * *

**Tratare de ser lo mas rápida posible para acabar esta historia.**

**Atte. Hikaru Chiba**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

* * *

_Quisiera tener alas,_

_como las de un ángel, _

_para volar hacia ti._

_Quisiera ser el genio _

_de la lámpara,_

_para cumplir tus deseos._

_Quisiera ser todo para ti,_

_y estar siempre contigo._

* * *

- ¡Que bien te ves, hombre pequeño!- Exclama el abuelo al ver bajar a Arnold, por las escaleras.

- Me siento algo estupido.- Contesta este.

- ¡AHH! ¡Malvado Satanás, sal del cuerpo de mi Tex!- Dice la abuela, apuntándolo con una espátula.

- ¡Pooki es solo un disfraz! ¡Arnold va a una fiesta!

- ¡Ah! Esta bien.- Y regresa a la cocina.

- Bueno al menos no son mallas.- Dice Arnold sacudiendo el traje sastre rojo y acomodándose los cuernos falsos, que tiene en el cabello, que esta peinado hacia atrás, como lo uso en la obra de Eugene.

- ¿De que se va a disfrazar tu amiguita de una sola ceja?

- Supongo que de lo mismo, ella me pidió que usara esto, tu sabes soy su pareja.- Sonrojándose.

- ¡Ay, el amor! Je, je.

- ¡Abuelo!- Aun mas sonrojado.- ¡Solo somos amigos!

- ¡Por ahora! Je, je.- Yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Abuelo!- Saliendo tras el.

Pronto llegan a la casa Pataki, Arnold se baja del pakard para tocar el timbre, baja las escaleras del pórtico para esperar a Helga cerca del auto, el abuelo lo mira de forma burlona, cuando ella sale, el se queda boquiabierto, un ángel sale por esa puerta, literalmente, ya que Helga trae un vestido blanco estilo imperial, con un par de bonitas alas también blancas y una aureola. Tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta.

- ¡Arnold, cierra la boca que estas comenzando a inundar la calle con tu baba!- Dice el abuelo bromeando.

- ¡Abuelo!- Dice Arnold volteando a verlo molesto.

- ¡Hola, cabeza de balón!- Dice Helga desde su puerta.- ¡¡YA ME VOY!! ¡¡ HOY ME QUEDO EN CASA DE PHOEBE; ADIOS!!- Grita hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta. Cuando nota que Arnold la mira raro.- ¿Que? No me digas, este disfraz es demasiado, ¡Rayos, lo sabia! Es que Olga me lo mando, y pensé que no debía...

- ¡No! ¡Es muy bonito te ves bien!- Le dice el interrumpiéndola. - Te pareces a Elizabeth Hurley en Bedazzled.- "¡Y ahora entiendo porque querías que yo, me disfrazara así!"- Piensa.

Helga sonríe.- ¡Gracias es lindo de tu parte!- Entra al auto.- ¡Hola Phil!

- ¡Hola, pequeña señorita!

* * *

En la escuela, la fiesta ha comenzado, varios chicos ya han llegado y están bailando, cuando el ángel y el diablo entran, causan bastante expectación.

- ¡Hola Phoebe!- Grita Helga al ver a su amiga, que se disfrazo de bruja.

- ¡Hola Helga, hola Arnold!

- ¡Hola Phoebe!

-¡Que lindo disfraz Helga!

- ¿Que, esto? ¡Es culpa de Olga! Se le ocurrió que tenía que verme diferente este año y me mando esto.

- ¡Pues te ves bien!- Dice Gerald llegando, con un par de vasos de refresco.- ¡Y tu también viejo!- Saludando a Arnold.

- ¡Gracias, fue idea de Helga!- Asegura el divertido.

- ¡La perfecta antitesis! ¿No?- Dice ella sonriendo.- El bien y el mal disfrazados.

- Ustedes también se ven bien, ¿Bruja y hechicero, verdad?

- ¡Si, idea de Phoebe!- Admite Gerald

-¡Y al menos este año no habrá tantos sustos como el anterior!

Todos ríen.

- ¡Hola! ¿como están?- Dice Lila llegando junto con Lorenzo quien es al parecer su pareja, ya que ella va vestida de novia y el lleva frac.

- ¡Estábamos bien!- Dice Helga cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Helga!- Dice molesto Arnold.

- ¿Que? Ella sabe que no es en serio.- Viendo a Lila, quien sonríe con ella, lo que le hace levantar la ceja por la izquierda.

- ¿No van a bailar?- Dice lila viendo a Arnold.

- ¡Acabamos de llegar, supongo que en un rato!- Mirando a Helga.

- Si quieres puedes bailar con ella, Arnoldo.- Dice Helga en su oído.

- ¡Pero, tu y yo...- Dice el sin entender.

- ¡Vamos que mas da!- Haciéndose la fuerte.

- ¡E... esta bien! Lila, ¿Bailamos?

- ¿En serio? ¡Claro!, Ahora regresamos, ¿Si Lorenzo?

- ¡Claro!- Dice el desinteresado.

Helga observa como Arnold y Lila se toman de la mano frente a ella y van a la pista de baile. Ella baja la mirada lo que no pasa desapercibido para sus acompañantes, en especial Gerald y Lorenzo. Este último, da un paso acercándose a Helga.

- ¡Bueno ahora se, como se siente un novio, abandonado en el altar!- Sonriéndole.

Helga alza la mirada y se comienza a reír.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, niño rico, ahora si me hiciste reír, ja, ja!

Lorenzo le ofrece una mano.- ¿Disculpe ser celestial, me permite esta pieza?

- ¡Pues... ¿Porque no?- Aceptando y tomándole de la mano.

Una canción movida estaba sonando, mas ya estaba por terminar cuando ellos decidieron bailar, acabo y comenzó una muy lenta, lo que causo que tuvieran que bailar muy cerca, al principio Arnold estaba muy contento con Lila, pero de pronto vio a Helga bailando con Lorenzo, lo que lo puso extraño al verlos reír. Helga reía con los intentos de Lorenzo de bailar bien, pero al parecer el tenia dos pies izquierdos, lo cual era tal vez la razón por la que Lila haya querido bailar con Arnold.

_**DÍA TRAS DÍA**_

_**EL TIEMPO PASA**_

_**Y YO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO SACARTE FUERA DE MI MENTE**_

_**NADIE SABE, YO LO ESCONDO DENTRO**_

_**YO SIGO BUSCANDO PERO YO NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR**_

_**EL VALOR PARA MOSTRAR**_

_**PARA PERMITIRTE SABER**_

_**YO NUNCA HE SENTIDO TANTO AMOR ANTES**_

_**Y UNA VEZ MÁS YO ESTOY PENSANDO EN**_

_**TOMAR LA MANERA FÁCIL**_

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, bailas espantosamente, niño rico!- Dice ella entretenida en librar sus pies de la amenaza, de ser pisados.

- ¡Perdón, es que nunca he tenido tiempo para esto, no es lo mismo tocar música, que intentar bailarla!

- ¡A mi no me molesta, pero a mis pies, si!- Dice ella extrañamente divertida con la situación, si esto hubiese pasado hace unos cuantos meses seguro, ya lo habría empujado y se hubiera alejado de el.

Arnold no ha perdido detalle de los movimientos de su "amiga", mientras Lila lo ha estado observando a el.

_**CORO:**_

_**PERO SI YO TE DEJO IR**_

_**YO NUNCA SABRÉ**_

_**LO QUE MI VIDA SERÍA**_

_**SOSTENIÉNDOTE CERCA MÍO**_

_**TE VERÉ ALGUNA VEZ SONREÍR PARA MÍ**_

_**OH SÍ**_

_**CÓMO SABRÉ**_

_**SI YO TE DEJARA IR**_

- ¡Si tanto te molesta, no debimos bailar juntos, Arnold!

- ¿EH? Molestarme ¿Que, Lila?

- Helga esta bailando con el, solo por que la dejaste sola, creo que debiste bailar con ella primero. ¿Ella te gusta, verdad?- mirándolo fijamente.

El medita un instante, hace un momento, cuando vio a Lila con Lorenzo, no sintió ni un poco de inquietud, pero ahora que lo veía abrazando a Helga, parecía que tenía un enorme gancho tratando de sacar su corazón.

- ¡Si Lila, ella me gusta, gusta! -Dice el un poco apenado.

- ¡Eso me alegra mucho, Arnold!- Dice ella sonriendo.- Se que a ella, eso la va a hacer muy feliz.

- Pues si, gracias... ¿Porque dices eso?- Intrigado.

- ¡Mhh! Supongo que no le importara que te lo diga.

- ¿Decirme, que?

_**NOCHE TRAS NOCHE**_

_**ME ESCUCHO DECIR**_

_**POR QUÉ NO PUEDE ESTE SENTIMIENTO SÓLO MARCHITARSE**_

_**NO HAY NADIE COMO TU**_

_**HABLAS A MI CORAZÓN**_

_**ES UNA SEMEJANTE LÁSTIMA**_

_**NOSOTROS SOMOS MUNDOS APARTES**_

_**SOY DEMASIADO TÍMIDO PARA PREGUNTAR**_

_**SOY DEMASIADO ORGULLOSO PARA PERDER**_

_**PERO PRONTO O TARDE TENGO QUE ELEGIR**_

_**Y UNA VEZ MÁS, ESTOY PENSANDO EN**_

_**TOMAR EL CAMINO MÁS FÁCIL**_

- ¿Recuerdas la obra de Romeo y Julieta?- El asiente con la cabeza.- Ella me confeso que estaba enamorada de ti, por eso decidí no interponerme entre ella y tu, siempre me ha parecido que tu sientes algo por ella.

- ¿Entonces el beso?- Y se pone como tomate.- ¡Lo sabia!- Sonriendo.

- ¿Que?- Pregunta inocentemente Lila.

- ¡Que ese beso había durado mucho tiempo!

- ¡Es tan cierto, Arnold! ¡Ji, ji!

_**(CORO)**_

_**SI YO TE DEJO IR**_

_**UNA VEZ MÁS, ESTOY PENSANDO EN**_

_**TOMAR EL CAMINO MÁS FÁCIL**_

La canción termina y todos regresan a sus lugares, Helga y Phoebe desaparecen antes que Arnold llegue con Gerald, mientras Lila y Lorenzo se van a platicar con los otros compañeros.

- ¡Viejo, que buena jugada, eh!

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Te advertí que fueras cuidadoso, ella estaba muy triste!

- ¡Pero ella me dijo que lo hiciera y luego se puso a bailar con Lorenzo y se veía muy divertida con el!

- ¡Otra vez estas celoso, hermano, y sin fundamentos, ella esta siendo mas abierta con sus sentimientos, se noto de inmediato, que se entristeció por lo que hiciste, tal vez quería que la decisión fuera tuya!

- ¡Pues, entonces al menos sirvió de algo!

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Ya lo entendí, me puse celoso de verla bailando con el, a pesar de que estaba con Lila!

- ¿Entonces?- Dice Gerald intrigado.

- ¡Ella, me gusta, Gerald, de verdad!

- ¡Genial y ahora que harás, seguro ahora, ya va a estar enojadísima!

- ¡No lo se, pero sabes, supe algo muy interesante, que me contó Lila!- Bastante entusiasmado.

- ??????

En el baño de niñas Helga, habla con Phoebe.

- ¡Ya paso, Phebs! Yo tuve la culpa, tal vez debí decirle que bailaría con el, o jalarlo a la pista o algo así. ¡Creo que estoy perdiendo, mi personalidad! Tal vez debo resignarme y ser solo su amiga.

- ¡Helga pero que dices, el no dejo de verte mientras bailabas con Lorenzo, ¿Acaso no lo viste?

- ¿Que? De verdad? No lo note... tal vez porque pase mas tiempo viendo mis pies, que alrededor.

- Ji, ji. Si Lorenzo es bastante malo bailando.

- Bueno al menos es una esperanza... no le soy completamente indiferente.

- Hay Helga, ¿Nos vamos?

- Ve tu Phoebe, yo me quedo por un momento, mas.

- ¡Esta bien, cuídate!

- ¡Aja!

Phoebe sale y Helga se mira en el espejo, cuando escucha la descarga de uno de los cubículos del baño.

- ¡Hola Helga!- Dice Rhonda, saliendo del cubículo.

- ¿Que hay princesa?- Con los brazos cruzados, es la primera vez que se ve descubierta y eso le molesta, así que se la queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Que?- Pregunta Rhonda mirándola por el espejo.- ¡Yo no voy a decir nada Helga, no es elegante, andar de chismosa, pero la verdad de que te preocupas, ahora estas con el. ¿O no?

- ¡Solo somos amigos Rhondi, así que espero que esto no salga de aquí!- Acercándose a ella.

- ¡Por mi esta bien, pero es solo un secreto a voces amiga, no hay quien, no haya notado que ustedes traen algo! ¡Además, no tiene nada de malo, por fin te ves como una niña normal!- Sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Me parece que eso no es de la incumbencia de nadie!

- ¡Tal vez, pero la verdad, últimamente, es mas agradable ser tus amigos!

Helga levanta el lado izquierdo de su ceja, por lo regular Rhonda no seria tan confidente con ella, eso era un cambio, ¿Pero de verdad seria un buen cambio?- ¡Esta bien, princesa, creeré en ti por el momento, pero te advierto que la vieja betsy aun tiene el mismo poder, y no se detendrá hasta quedar sobre tu linda carita.

- ¡Esta bien, no quiero quedar con la nariz de Brainy!

- ¿Y hablando de ese pequeño demente, no lo he visto en todo este tiempo?- Dice Helga extrañada.

- ¡Oh, el a estado escuchando todo, en ese cubículo, lo vi entrar antes que nosotras, yo no lo corrí de aquí por que no seria elegante!- Señalando uno de los W.C.

- ¡¡¡QUE!!!- Dice Helga abriendo de una patada (nada elegante) la puerta.- ¡Santo cielo, Brainy, deja de hacer esto, este es el baño de niñas!- Sacándolo a empujones por la entrada, lo que provoca que caiga sobre Arnold que llegaba, al baño pues se preocupo de que Helga no salía.

- ¿Brainy estas bien?- Dice el al ver a este todo sonrojado. Pero este solo se levanta, y voltea a ver a Helga.

- Lo siento Helga gghhh, no lo ggghh, vuelvo a hacer.- Y se va corriendo.

- ¿Que hacia el ahí adentro?- Pregunta Arnold aun tirado en el piso.

- ¡Nada Arni, solo se equivoco de baño!- Dice Rhonda agachándose a verlo.- ¡Adiós!- Dirigiéndose a la fiesta.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?- Habla Helga, mientras le tiende una mano, para que se levante.

- ¡Me preocupe por ti, como Phoebe regreso sola, pensé que te sentías mal!

- Estoy bien arnold, ¿Como te fue con Lila?- Sonando calmada.

- Bien, lo normal, ¿Y a ti con Lorenzo?- Fingiendo también.

- Bien, salvo que los dedos de mis pies tienen miedo de estirarse.- Sonriendo.

- ¿Es tan malo?

- ¡Es terrible!- Helga lo dice con una expresión, tan curiosa que hace a Arnold estallar en risas.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo ahora?

- ¡Claro cabeza de balón!- Emocionada.

Se dirigen a la pista y bailan varias piezas, hasta que es hora de irse y vuelven a pasar una canción lenta, el la toma por la cintura y bailan muy cerca el uno del otro.

_**No cambies, para intentar hacerme sentir bien**_

_**Nunca me has decepcionado **_

_**No imagines que eres muy familiar**_

_**Y no te veo nunca más**_

_**No te dejaría en momentos difíciles**_

_**Nunca podríamos haber llegado tan lejos**_

_**Tomo los buenos tiempos , tomo los malos tiempos**_

_**Te tomo tal como eres **_

_**No trates de imponerte una nueva moda**_

_**No cambies el color de tu cabello**_

_**Tú siempre tendrás mi pasión silenciosa**_

_**Aunque parezca que no me importa**_

- ¡Estoy feliz, de haber venido contigo, Helga!- Dice el sonrojado y pensando.- "Se que no puedo decirte así de repente todo lo que siento por ti, aunque sé que eso que me dijiste aquella vez, es verdad, esperare el momento adecuado para expresarte todo mi cariño, por que eres tan especial para mi."

- ¡Yo también Arnold, me agrado mucho estar aquí, contigo!- Dice ella mientras piensa.-"No te voy a presionar para que sientas algo por mi, voy a tratar de ser solo tu mejor amiga y tratar de cumplir tus sueños, mi ángel, mi sol y mi luna eres mi razón de vivir."

_**No quiero una conversación inteligente**_

_**Nunca quise trabajar tan duro**_

_**Sólo quiero a alguien para hablar**_

_**Te quiero tal como eres**_

_**Necesito saber que serás la**_

_**Misma que conocí**_

_**Cuanto te tomará creer en mí**_

_**De la misma manera que yo creo en ti**_

_**Dije que te amo, y eso es para siempre**_

_**Y esto, lo prometo desde mi corazón**_

_**No podría amarte de una mejor forma**_

_**Te amo tal como eres**_

La música se detiene y ellos se quedan un rato mas abrazados.

- ¡Emh! Arnold la música se acabo.- Dice ella rompiendo un poco el abrazo.

- ¡Lo se!- Dice el reteniéndola un momento.- ¡Lo se, Helga!- Soltándola y sonriéndole.- ¡Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿No?- Ella solo asiente y el toma su mano para reunirse con sus amigos e ir a descansar después de una romántica noche de brujas.

Continuara...

Primera cancion

_**If i let you go**_

_**DAY AFTER DAY**_

_**TIME PASS AWAY**_

_**N I JUST CANT GET YOU OFF MY MIND**_

_**NOBODY KNOWS**_

_**I HIDE IT INSIDE**_

_**I KEEP ON SEARCHING BUT I CANT FIND**_

_**THE COURAGE TO SHOW**_

_**TO LETTING YOU KNOW**_

_**IVE NEVER FELT SO MUCH LOVE BEFORE**_

_**AND ONCE AGAIN IM THINKING ABOUT**_

_**TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT**_

_**(CORO:)**_

_**BUT IF I LET YOU GO**_

_**I WILL NEVER KNOW**_

_**WHAT MY LIFE WOULD BE**_

_**HOLDING YOU CLOSE TO ME**_

_**WILL I EVER SEE**_

_**YOU SMILING BACK AT ME (OH YEAH)**_

_**HOW WILL I KNOW**_

_** » letras traducidas al español**_

_**IF I LET YOU GO**_

_**NIGHT AFTER NIGHT**_

_**I HEAR MYSELF SAY**_

_**WHY CANT THIS FEELING JUST FADE AWAY**_

_**THERES NO ONE LIKE YOU (NO ONE LIKE YOU)**_

_**YOU SPEAK TO MY HEART (SPEAK TO MY HEART)**_

_**ITS SUCH A SHAME WERE WORLDS APART**_

_**IM TOO SHY TO ASK**_

_**IM TOO PROUD TO LOSE**_

_**BUT SOONER OR LATER I GOTTA CHOOSE**_

_**AND ONCE AGAIN IM THINKING ABOUT**_

_**TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT**_

_**(CORO)**_

_**IF I LET YOU GO (OOH BABY)**_

_**ONCE AGAIN IM THINK ABOUT**_

_**TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT**_

Segunda canción.

_**just the way you are.**_

_**Don't go changing, to try and please me **_

_**You never let me down before **_

_**Don't imagine you're too familiar **_

_**And I don't see you anymore **_

_**I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble **_

_**We never could have come this far **_

_**I took the good times, I'll take the bad times **_

_**I'll take you just the way you are **_

_**Don't go trying some new fashion **_

_**Don't change the color of your hair **_

_**You always have my unspoken passion **_

_**Although I might not seem to care **_

_**I don't want clever conversation **_

_**I never want to work that hard **_

_**I just want someone that I can talk to **_

_**I want you just the way you are. **_

_**I need to know that you will always be **_

_**The same old someone that I knew **_

_**What will it take till you believe in me **_

_**The way that I believe in you. **_

_**I said I love you and that's forever **_

_**And this I promise from the heart **_

_**I could not love you any better **_

_**I love you just the way you are.**_


	7. Te prometo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**_

* * *

He aquí otro capitulo, mas para todos ustedes, parece cortito pero es muy simbólico.

Hikaru chiba.

_Aquella noche sentí tus manos, _

_arropaban mi cuerpo que temblaba,_

_no era frió lo que sentía, ni temor,_

_era la inquietud de saber si me amabas_.

* * *

- Brr! Aun no es invierno completamente y ya hace mucho frió.- Dice Helga para si misma mientras camina por las calles desiertas.

Eso es lógico, hoy es día de acción de gracias, asi que la mayoría de la gente, esta en casa disfrutando de una linda cena, o al menos eso parece, el año pasado ella y Arnold compartieron ese día y vieron que en realidad ninguna familia es perfecta, sin embargo tras la fiesta de Halloween todos han estado muy atareados, con la escuela, el trabajo y los preparativos del viaje, que esta tan próximo que casi pueden acariciarlo, es por eso que ella escapo de su casa, nuevamente, no podría soportarlo ahora, Olga llego de visita y oírla a ella y sus padres por horas y horas hablando de su perfección aun le molesta bastante, pero que hará ahora, esta hambrienta, le fastidia un poco saber que esta vez no va a encontrar a Arnold en su misma situación, pues el de seguro esta en su casa comiendo Hot Dogs, eso no le molestaría ahora, tal vez podría ir a verlo.

- ¡Estupida, estupida idea!- Dice ella sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras llega al muelle, donde vieron al Mayflower, volver a hundirse.- ¡Ja, Ja! Eso fue muy gracioso.- Tomando su estomago con sus manos.

- ¿Que fue gracioso?-Preguntan detrás de ella.

- ¡Arnold!- Dice ella sorprendida.- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Yo pregunte primero.- Dice el parándose junto a ella.

- ¡Je, es que recordaba la vez que nos encontramos aquí y el Mayflower, se volvió a hundir! ¡Puggh!- Haciendo la pantomima con la mano.

- ¡Es cierto eso fue gracioso, al final de cuentas, Je, je!- Arreglando la mochila que lleva al hombro.

- ¿Y ahora me dirás que haces aquí?- Pregunta intrigada.

- ¡Huyendo de casa!

- ¿De nuevo? Pero tu ya estabas resignado... digo ya estabas...

- ¡Ven!- Dice el tomándole la mano, y jalándola con rumbo desconocido.

- ¡Espera! ¿A donde vamos?- Dice ella solo siguiéndole el paso.

- ¡Aquí!- Dice Arnold soltándola.

- ¿El gran Pete? ¿Porque venimos aquí?

- ¡Supuse que no soportarías estar con tu familia y me dije, hagamos de este, nuestro día especial!- Sonrojado.

- ¿Día especial?- Levantando de un lado la ceja.

- ¡Vamos, sube!- Ayudándola a subir. - ¡Bien que hay aquí...- Sacando cosas de la mochila.

Helga lo mira, el saca un par de emparedados, un bote de mermelada, y unos bisquets, con una botella de refresco y vasos.- ¿Y Esto?- Dice ella recorriendo con la mirada las cosas de la casa club.

- ¡Tenemos emparedados de pavo, bisquets con mermelada de arandano y Yahoo soda, es nuestra cena de acción de gracias!- Muy contento.

- ¡Bien! Me agrada la idea, ya tenia hambre.- Sonriéndole de vuelta, y sentándose junto a el.

- Helga...

- Dime.

- ¡Prometo celebrar contigo, este día siempre, por que gracias a ti tengo mucho que agradecer, como el viaje que pronto vamos a realizar, y tu amistad!- Alzando su mano derecha. Helga sonríe.

- ¡Yo también lo prometo, porque también tengo mucho que agradecer, como tu amistad y esta cena!

Los dos se comienzan a carcajear, y luego brindan con Yahoo soda, por su amistad.

* * *

Llego el momento y los padres de cada uno de ellos se despiden en el aeropuerto, a Phoebe sus papas le recomiendan llamarlos cada vez que pueda, a Gerald su mama no lo quiere soltar, a lo que su papa y Jamie-O tienen que separarla de el, los abuelos de Arnold le dan ánimos y el abuelo vuelve a molestarlo por Helga, Myriam y Olga se despiden de Bob y Helga, aunque a la ultima no le agrade estar siendo prácticamente estrangulada por su hermana mayor, nadie va a despedir al Sr. Simmons pero el permanece sonriente, su viaje durara solo dos semanas así que el pidió, permiso para viajar antes de las vacaciones de navidad, para cuidar de esos jovencitos que le rogaron tanto, pues aunque el Sr. Pataki se "ofreció" a ser el líder, ellos no parecían muy convencidos. Todos abordan ese avión, con dirección a centro América, cada uno con una ilusión en el corazón, Gerald, desea que Arnold encuentre lo que busca y que se anime de una vez con Helga, Phoebe quiere que Helga este feliz con Arnold, Helga quiere que los deseos de Arnold se realicen y Arnold quiere encontrar a sus padres y tener el valor de decirle a Helga lo que siente por ella.

Continuara...


	8. San Lorenzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia , y prometo que aunque me desvele voy a tratar de subir mis capitulos mas rapidamente.**

**Rei Hikaru Chiba.**

**PD. Visiten mi Profile, pueden mandarme mails con sus comentarios.**

* * *

Ya todos están en el avión, han tomado sus asientos, Helga va sentada junto a la ventana, en medio su padre y el Sr. Simmons en el pasillo, frente a ellos van Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald, en el mismo orden, pero tras una acalorada discusión, de Helga y Bob, sobre el asiento de la ventana, el señor Simmons le pide a Arnold, que cambie lugares con el señor Pataki, por lo que el queda sentado entre Helga y el Sr. Simmons.

- ¿Por que no le cediste el asiento a tu papa?- Le pregunta a Helga que esta molesta.

- ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo? El siempre me manda al pasillo, y esta vez no me deje, es todo.

Arnold sonríe, le agrada que Helga sea mas abierta con el sobre sus emociones, y después de todo, era el quien estaba sentado a su lado. El viaje iba a ser largo y por eso escogieron la noche, para dormir en el trayecto, pero todos estaban nerviosos por la aventura que iban a vivir, así que se trataba de disfrutar esta parte lo mas posible. Después de despegar, el y Helga compartieron la vista de la ciudad que brillaba con todas las luces prendidas, seguramente Phoebe y Gerald han vivido algo así pero para ellos dos era increíble. Después de un rato de ir platicando, Gerald y Phoebe comenzaron a dormitar, Arnold se queda leyendo un libro y Helga opto por leer un cómic mientras escuchaba música en su reproductor portátil, los adultos hacia rato que estaban durmiendo sonoramente. De pronto Helga suelta la revista, Arnold nota que se ha quedado dormida, y sonríe, levantando el articulo, y arropandola con la manta del avión, le quita el reproductor, y como la curiosidad es la madre de los descubrimientos, escucha por un momento la música que ella estaba oyendo,

una canción que le gusta, sonaba, era de uno de sus grupos favoritos, le parecio que era increible que a ella le gustara, pero encontraba algo mas que la unia a el.

_Mi amor_

_Nunca encuentro las palabras, mi amor_

_Para decirte como me siento_

_Estas palabras no puedo explicar_

_Precioso amor_

_Tu tienes mi vida esperando en tus manos_

_Creaste todo lo que soy_

_Me enseñaste como vivir otra vez_

Arnold mira a Helga que duerme tranquilamente, mientras el escucha la canción.

_Solo tu_

_Viniste cuando necesité un amigo_

_Creíste en mi entre la estupidez y mi rareza_

_Esta canción es para ti_

_Prueba de gratitud y amor_

_Acaricia suavemente su mejilla._

_Dios te bendiga_

_Tu me haces sentir como nuevo_

_Por que dios me bendijo contigo_

_Tu me haces sentir como nuevo_

_Canto esta canción_

_Me haces sentir como nuevo_

_Mi amor_

- Helga... - Dice quedamente.

_Donde sea me sentía inseguro_

_Tu construiste y me hiciste seguro_

_Me regresaste mi orgullo_

_Preciosa amiga_

_Contigo_

_Eres alguien que puede contar conmigo_

_Para caminar el sendero hasta el fin de los tiempos_

Arnold voltea a todos lados, todos duermen.

_Sin ti_

_La vida no tiene sentido o rima_

_Como una canción fuera de tiempo_

_Como lo puedo compensar_

_Puedes tener fe en mi._

Apaga el reproductor y acomoda a Helga en su hombro, dandole un pequeño beso en la frente, el aroma proveniente de su cabello lo hace sonrojar. - Fresas y rosas, huele muy rico.

La mañana los sorprende escuchando el anuncio de una azafata.

- ¡Atención, favor de despertar y abrochar sus cinturones, estamos llegando a la ciudad de Guatemala, estaremos aterrizando en 10 minutos, atención... - continua recorriendo el pasillo.

- ¡Aum! - Dice Helga, despertando.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿dormiste bien?- Le dice Arnold muy cerca de su cara, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ha dormido recargada en el, así que en ese momento brinca en su asiento y se acomoda, notando como la miran todos.

- Eh, si si cabeza de balón, buenos días.- Toda roja y volteando a mirar por la ventana.

Phoebe y Gerald se miran y sonríen y el le levanta el pulgar a Arnold que sonríe también.

La llegada al aeropuerto es normal, todo sale bien, este día lo pasaran en la ciudad y luego volaran en avioneta a Quinigua, y de ahí en autobús a San Lorenzo.

Durante el día recorren algunos lugares como mercados y cosas así, con el Sr. Simmons, que les explica algunos aspectos de la gente y la región. Al final del día, todos cenan juntos y después a dormir, el camino aún es largo. Al día siguiente todos toman sus cosas y suben a una avioneta rentada para ellos, después de algunas horas mas llegan a Quinigua, y ahí toman el autobús a San Lorenzo el cual no es mas que un Guajolojet (En México les decimos así, a los camiones viejos y destartalados, que llevan gente por montones a los pueblos.) Va lleno de gente.

- ¿Bob esto te parece un viaje adecuado?- Le dice Helga a su padre.

- ¿Y que querías, Olga , primera clase?- Le dice enfadado.- ¡Ademas no hay otra forma de llegar hasta alla, y si no preguntale a tu amiga ella averiguo todo el tour!

- ¡Es cierto Helga este es el único transporte a San Lorenzo!¡Ay!- Mientras rebota en su asiento.

- ¡Bueno al menos nosotros vamos sentados, pero el pobre Sr. Simmons!- Exclama Gerald.

Todos voltean a ver al pobre profesor que va apretujado entre dos mujeres, algo pasadas de peso, que llevan canastas, y que cada vez que el carro salta, corre el riesgo de ser aplastado por alguna de ellas.

- Yo le dije que se sentara en mi lugar, pero no quiso.- Explica Arnold.

- Supongo que te estaba protegiendo.- Dice Phoebe.

- ¡Seguro tu corres mas peligro que el, pequeñín!- Habla Helga, refiriendose a la estatura de Arnold, mientras lo simula con las manos.

- ¡Que graciosa Helga!- Responde el enfadado.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Ríe Helga estruendosamente.

- ¡Miren! - Dice Phoebe, señalando la ventana, una majestuosa cascada se observa a través de esta.- Según esto... - Mirando un mapa.- Ya estamos a un paso de San Lorenzo.

Todos observan la belleza de la selva, Helga abre la ventana y el viento da en su cara.

- ¡Huele a limpio!- Grita.

- ¡Cierra esa ventana Olga, te puedes caer!- Dice Bob preocupado.

- ¡Soy Helga papá, y no me pasa nada!- Le grita sin hacer caso, con su cabello siendo alborotado por el viento.

Al llegar al siguiente poblado se dan cuenta de que han llegado a su destino.

- ¿Esto es San Lorenzo?- Dice Helga extrañada.

- ¡Si ya llegamos!- Dice Phoebe, entusiasmada.

- ¡Wow! Es grande pensé que seria mas pequeño.- Dice Gerald.

- ¡Si parece que ha prosperado mucho, en este tiempo, mi padre lo describía mas sencillo!

- ¡Tienes razón muchacho, tu padre lo conoció, cuando esto era muy tranquilo!- Dice una voz tras ellos, por lo que todos se dan vuelta.

- ¿Y usted es?- Dice el Sr Simmons.

- Yo soy Eduardo, amigo de los padres de Arnold, estoy aquí pues el Sr. Phil. me llamo y me dijo que el vendria a conocer el lugar donde nació.- Responde con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Mucho gusto, Eduardo!- Dice Arnold extendiendo su mano.

- ¡Igualmente muchacho!- Estrechando la mano del pequeño.- ¡Pero vamos a mi casa, ahí tendremos oportunidad de hablar con mas calma!-Les dice mostrando un Jeep.

- ¡Hay no, otra vez, mas viaje!- Dice Helga que esta cansada de ir sentada.

- ¡No te preocupes linda, solo son como 5 minutos de aquí a la casa!- Dice Eduardo riendo.

Al llegar a la casa de Eduardo ya lo esperan, una mujer y dos niños de su misma edad.

- ¡Ya llegamos!- Grita el, saludando.

- [¿Donde esta el niño? ]- Pregunta su mujer en español.

- [¡Aquí mujer!]- Mostrando a Arnold.

- [¡Querido niño!]- Abrazandolo.

- ¿Que pasa?- Pregunta intrigada Helga al ver la escena.

- Es que mi mujer cuidaba de el cuando era un bebe.

- ¡Ahh, que lindo!- Dice Phoebe.

- ¿Papa, te ayudo con las cosas de tus huéspedes?- Le dice el niño, que se ve un poco mayor que Arnold. Y el cual no deja de mirar a Helga desde que llegaron.

- ¡Si Armando, por favor!- Le dice Eduardo, llevando el equipaje de Bob y el Sr. Simmons que observan el entorno.

Helga trata de sacar su maleta pero parece atascada con algo.- ¡Maldita maleta!

- ¿Te ayudo?- Le dice Armando poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, que la aparta de inmediato.

- ¿Eh? Si, si por favor.- Un poco extrañada.

- ¡Solo la subimos y la jalamos así, ya esta!- Sonriendole y dandole la maleta.

- ¡Bien, gracias!

- ¡Lo que sea por una niña tan bonita!- Sin dejar de sonreirle, lo que la hace sonrojarse. Mientras Arnold que ya a logrado zafarse del abrazo de su ex nana, a visto toda la escena y tiene una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, cuando Helga le da su mochila.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa, Arnoldo?- Dice ella tranquilamente.

- ¡Nada!- Tomando la mochila y entrando a la casa sin esperarla.

- ¿Y este?- Ella se encoge de hombros y sigue al interior.

Adentro, Eduardo les presenta a su familia su mujer Marina y sus dos hijos, Armando mayor que ellos por un año, y Lolita, un poco menor que ellos. Arnold presenta a sus amigos, y a los dos adultos que los acompañan, mientras comen una rica comida caliente, y comienzan a platicar sobre los padres de este y el porque el decidió ir a conocer ese lugar, omitiendo claro, el hecho de que quiere intentar buscarlos.

- ¡Muy bien Arnold, pues entonces te presento a los mejores guias para que los lleven a todos los lugares que han visitado tus padres, mis dos pequeños hijos, ellos conocen esta selva, como la palma de su mano!- Hablando orgullosamente de sus vastagos.

Continuara...

**La cancion que puse es " YOU MAKE ME FEEL BRAND NEW"de Simply Red, es una de mis favoritas.**


	9. esto ya paso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

**Rei Hikaru Chiba.**

**PD. Visiten mi Profile, pueden mandarme mails con sus comentarios.**

* * *

Ya han pasado dos días de su llegada a San Lorenzo, los chicos y el Sr. Simmons han recorrido, varios de los sitios en que los padres de Arnold visitaron, a el le parece increíble estar en el mismo sitio en que ellos alguna vez estuvieron, Armando y Lolita han sido sus Guías en todo el recorrido, Bob Pataki se la ha pasado recostado en una hamaca, tomando esto mas como unas vacaciones para el.

Es la mañana del tercer día, que pasan en san Lorenzo, y los hijos de Eduardo, llevan a los chicos a un templo muy antiguo, mientras el Sr. Simmons, Gerald y Phoebe, recorren el lugar por fuera con Lolita, Arnold y Helga entran junto con Armando al interior.

- ¡Que oscuro, no se ve nada!-Dice Helga reclamando.

- Por eso traemos estas lámparas Helga.- Contesta tranquilo Arnold.

- ¿De todos modos, que es este lugar?- Insiste ella.

- Este templo es de ancestros de los ojos verdes.- Explica Armando.

- ¿Que significa esto?- Pregunta Helga a su guía, señalando un símbolo en la pared.

- Ahí dice que este templo fue consagrado a las arañas.

- ¿Arañas?- Dice Arnold.

- ¡Guac! Odio las arañas.- Dice ella, al mismo tiempo que se da vuelta y ve una muy grande y peluda, colgando junto a ella.- ¡¡¡AHHH!!!- Grita, al mismo tiempo que salta y se agarra de la camisa de Armando.

- ¡Tranquila son inofensivas!- Dice el sonriendo y tomando su mano a lo que ella se sonroja, mientras Arnold, los mira con enojo.

- ¡Ah, si ya lo sabia, es que me sorprendieron Armando, gracias!- Dice ella soltándose del atractivo joven de piel apiñonada y ojos color miel y alcanzando a Arnold.

- ¿Ya te aburriste de la compañía?- Le dice Arnold, sin mirarla.

- ¿Que?- Pregunta ella sin entender.

- ¡Nada!- Saliendo del lugar.

Ella lo mira por un momento.- ¡Mhh, Arnold!- Lo sigue, tratando de alcanzarlo. El no le contesta.- ¡¡Espérame!!

- ¡Para que!- Responde el volteando a verla, rojo de coraje.

Ella se para en seco, no esperaba esa reacción, solo estira la mano hacia el, y le quita una araña que llevaba en el hombro, poniéndola en el piso después de eso.- No se que te hice, pero no creo merecer ser tratada así.- Da la vuelta y unos pasos, pero Arnold la detiene tomándola de la mano.

- ¡Discúlpame, no me has hecho nada, es que no se como manejar esto...- Totalmente apenado.

- ¡Se que estas nervioso Arnoldo, solo hemos turisteado, ¿Verdad?, deberíamos averiguar, como ir hacia donde vieron por ultima vez a tus padres!- Dice ella, creyendo que Arnold se refería a lo de su búsqueda.

- ¡Eh, si eso!- Responde el mintiendo.-"¿Que te puedo decir?, ¡No Helga en realidad es que me enojo por que el o cualquiera te toque, te hable, o incluso solo te vea, y todo por que yo no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti!"- Eso es Helga.

- Oigan, ¿Porque se fueron?- Les grita Armando, llegando junto a ellos.

- ¡Es que me gustaría conocer la peña!- Explica Arnold.

- ¿La peña? ¡No lo creo Arnold! En realidad eso esta más lejos de los límites de san Lorenzo, es muy peligroso para adultos, imaginen aun peor para unos niños como nosotros.

- ¿Que tan lejos esta?- Pregunta Helga.

- Mhh... - Piensa Armando tomando su barbilla. - Esta yendo al Oriente por ahí, pasando el riachuelo de "Xumei", como 20 kilómetros adentro de la selva, antes de llegar a la cascada de "Piedras altas".- Dice esto mientras señala, el camino.- Mas o menos, solo he ido con papá dos veces, es bastante cansado.

- El oriente, si supongo que no podemos ir hacia allá.- Dice Arnold mirando al piso. Sin embargo tanto el como Helga han tomado notas mentales de la ubicación.

- ¡Hey niños, creí que estaban aún adentro!- Dice el Sr. Simmons, llegando con los demás.

- No señor Simmons ya acabamos de verlo.- Responde Helga.

- ¿Podemos entrar? Es que Lolita no quiere mostrárnoslos.- Dirigiéndose a Armando.

- ¡Claro, vamos!- Dice este con una sonrisa, mirando a su hermana en tono reprobatorio, y después guiando a los demás al interior del templo, mientras Helga y Arnold se quedan afuera.

- ¿Supongo que no les quedaron ganas de volver a entrar?- Dice Lolita viéndolos.

- ¡Definitivamente, amiga!- Dice Helga brindándole una sonrisa, entre tanto Arnold asiente con la cabeza.

Unos segundos después se escucha un grito, seguido de la salida estrepitosa de un grupo que tampoco querría volver a entrar.

Por la tarde después de comer, cada quien hace una labor diferente, Armando y Lolita hacen sus deberes de la escuela, Helga y Phoebe optan por leer un libro, Bob sigue en la hamaca, el Sr. Simmons platica con Eduardo sobre la cultura, y Arnold y Gerald hablan de algo en secreto.

- ¿Entonces Armando te dio la ubicación de ese lugar?- Dice Gerald en voz baja.

- Si, bueno mas o menos, al parecer a el tampoco se le esta permitido. Seguramente tras la desaparición de mis padres, ese lugar es más peligroso de lo que lo era cuando ellos estuvieron ahí antes.

- Si Eduardo dijo algo al respecto.

- ¡Voy a ir hacia allá esta noche, cuando todos duerman!

- ¡Bien, yo te acompaño!

- No quisiera que te arriesgaras...

- ¡Oye viejo, estamos en esto juntos! ¡Pero a las niñas no las arriesgaremos!

- ¡Claro que no!

Arnold voltea a ver a Helga, parece absorta en su lectura, es mejor así, esta parte de la aventura es muy peligrosa para ellas.

-"¡Aja, con que Arnoldo cree que puede librarse de Helga G. Pataki tan fácilmente, esta muy equivocado!"

Poco después de media noche, Arnold se levanta, Gerald esta profundamente dormido, tal vez sea mejor que el tampoco se arriesgue, así que opta por irse solo, mira a Helga también duerme, se encuclilla y le acaricia el rostro sutilmente.- Se que te vas a enojar por esto... perdóname.- Y sale silenciosamente.

Helga abre los ojos, se levanta y toca su mejilla.- Arnold... - Dice sonrojada.- ¿Que fue eso?- Luego sacude la cabeza se levanta, toma su mochila y sale tras el.

Una medialuna dando suficiente luz desde el firmamento, Arnold toma el camino señalado por Armando, y Helga lo sigue sigilosamente de cerca, ninguno de los dos enciende su linterna, esta es una huida totalmente secreta. Caminan durante horas sin descanso, cada uno de ellos sabe que si descansaran, tal vez los alcanzarían y los obligarían a regresar y eso no esta en el plan, deben llegar lo mas lejos posible, antes que los empiecen a buscar. La luz del alba los sorprende aún en camino, pero ellos siguen avanzando. A lo lejos, se divisa una montaña enorme, alzándose majestuosamente por sobre la neblina que cubre la selva. Y Arnold feliz comienza a correr hacia ella.

- ¡Estupido cabeza de balón! ¿Porque corre?- Dice Helga tratando de seguirle el paso, sin ser descubierta.

Después de algunas horas el logra llegar al pie de la montaña.

- "¡Bien no se ve tan difícil de escalar!"- Pero un sonido proveniente de detrás de el, lo saca de sus pensamientos. Es cuando ve a Helga salir de entre la maleza peleando con un enjambre de mosquitos.

- ¡Estupidos moscos!- Dice antes de tropezar y caer cerca de Arnold, el la mira con incredulidad.- ¡Que hay cabeza de balón!- Dice ella levantándose, sacudiendo sus pantalones y espantando a los últimos mosquitos que la rondaban.

- ¡Helga!

- Ese es mi nombre, alcornoque, no lo gastes.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¡Hicimos una promesa Arnoldo! ¿Creíste que te iba a dejar solo? - Mirándolo enojada.

- Lo pensé... pero debí saber que no podía escapar de ti.- Extrañamente feliz.

Ella solo lo mira feo y voltea el rostro.- ¡Tonto cabeza de Balón!- Cruzando los brazos.- ¿Que nos vamos a quedar viéndonos las caras o vamos a subir esa montaña?- Le pregunta viéndolo de lado.

- ¡Que te parece si primero comemos algo y luego seguimos el recorrido!- Sentándose en una piedra.

- Por mi esta bien.- Relajándose y yendo a sentarse junto a el, que saca un paquete de galletas de su mochila.

Cuando Gerald despierta nota que Arnold se ha ido, Helga también desapareció.

-"Seguramente el no quiso arriesgarme y a ultimo momento decidió no llevarme, pero y esa loca con lo testaruda que es, seguro lo debe haber seguido, mejor dejo esto así, hasta que estalle y en cuanto Armando llegue le saco la información del lugar"

- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Phoebe, al verlo tan distraído.

- ¡Si, estoy bien, je, je, solo me preguntaba donde estarán Helga y Arnold!- Nervioso.

- ¡Ah, bueno mientras estén juntos, no hay nada que temer! ¿Cierto?- Contesta ella tranquila.

- ¡Si tienes razón, ellos dos juntos, son invencibles!- Mirando el horizonte.

En la montaña Arnold y Helga van por la mitad de ella, esforzándose en llegar a la cima.

- ¡Arnold si te parece yo descanso, un rato aquí!- Dice ella sentándose en una meseta.

- ¡No te puedo dejar sola, además tenemos que llegar a la cima, antes del anochecer!

- No te preocupes, tú estas muy ansioso y además esto no es tan difícil, es solo que, necesito un poco de descanso, voy detrás de ti. ¿Si?- Sonriendo.

- E... esta bien pero ten mucho cuidado, puedes resbalar...- Dice el preocupado.

- ¡Seré muy cuidadosa! ¡Vamos, soy Helga G. Pataki, yo hago todo bien!- Con las manos en la cintura.

- Bien, te espero arriba.- Retomando el camino.

- Si... no te preocupes.

Arnold logra llegar a la cima, observa detenidamente, se alcanzan a ver unas columnas de humo, cercanas a un volcán ahora extinto, nadie ha llegado de nuevo a ese lugar, La Sombra se ha apoderado de todo ese sitio, poco después de la desaparición de sus padres, según lo que le ha contado Eduardo.

- Me pregunto, si ese hombre sabrá algo sobre ellos.- Dice mientras se sienta en la mitad del claro.

- ¡Puf!- Escucha detrás de el.- ¡Rayos! ¿De quien fue la idea de que tus padres conocieran este sitio?- Dice Helga terminando de subir.

- Según el diario de papa, de Eduardo.- Volteando a verla.

- ¡Bien, cuando vuelva a verlo lo voy a golpear!- Dice ella juntando sus puños.

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!- Suelta Arnold.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso, Melenudo?- Dice ella con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mama dijo exactamente lo mismo, la primera vez.- Mirándola con afecto.

- ¡Bien, tu madre me esta cayendo bien!- Relajándose.- ¿Que es eso?- Señalando.

- Aparentemente el volcán que detuvo su actividad cuando nací.

- Vaya que linda vista.- Dice ella contemplando el entorno. - ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Bueno esta cima es muy pequeña, así que yo creo que hay que buscar una forma de bajar del otro lado.

- ¡Tal vez, por aquí!- Dice ella acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla.- ¡AHHH!- Resbalando.

- ¡HELGA!- Tratando de sostenerla, pero cayendo los dos al vació, igual que Stella y Miles, hace tantos años.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSPLAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¿Helga?!!!- Grita Arnold preocupado al emerger del agua, buscándola por todos lados, agarrándose de una piedra.

- ¡Aquí!- Responde ella desde una piedra cercana, a la que se encuentra asida.

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí, esta es la cascada!

- ¡Ya lo note, Arnoldo, pero la corriente esta muy fuerte... y me estoy resbalando!- Justo cuando su mano suelta la piedra.

Arnold se suelta y la toma de la mano mientras son jalados por la corriente.- ¡Te tengo!

- ¡Fantástico...¿Y quien te tiene a tiiiiii......- Mientras desaparecen por la caída de agua.

* * *

- ¿Estamos vivos?- Dice Helga abriendo los ojos al sentir que ha caído en algo suave.

- Parece que si... - Responde Arnold, incorporándose.

Helga se levanta, mira hacia el otro lado de la cascada, mientras Arnold mira hacia sobre donde están parados.

- ¡Es como la red que salvo a mis padres en aquella ocasión!- Emocionado.

- ¡Absurdo, una red de pesca salva la vida de la gente!- Dice Helga volteando a verlo.

Arnold no puede creer lo que mira, el cabello de Helga a perdido su forma normal, se ve ondulado por el agua y un mechón de cabello semicubre su ojo izquierdo.-"No puede ser... ¿Cecile?... "- Piensa el.

- ¿Que? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?- Dice ella extrañada.

Continuara...


	10. Todo lo que no te digo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett. Excepto los creados por mi.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

**Rei Hikaru Chiba.**

* * *

**_Las cosas que no me atrevo a decir_**

**_Todo aquello que no me atrevo a decir_**

**_Esta preso en el fondo de mi alma_**

**_No sale de mi boca ni un suspiro_**

**_Esta atado a mi y hace daño._**

**_Todo lo que quisiera decirte_**

**_Cada cosa, que siento por ti_**

**_Es como un grito ahogado_**

_**que no sale de mi corazón**. _

Arnold no deja de mirar a Helga fijamente."¡Cecile, Helga es Cecile, oh por dios! ¡Debí imaginarlo, soy un tonto!

-¡¿Arnold que pasa, me estas asustando, que tengo?!- Tocándose la cara.

- ¡N... no es nada Helga, es que te ves linda con el cabello mojado!- Dice emocionado con el descubrimiento. Helga se sonroja con el comentario, pero cambia su actitud de inmediato.

- ¡Últimamente estas muy raro, mejor vamos a buscar como salir de aquí!- Caminando hacia un haz de luz que se ve al fondo de la cueva.

- ¡Mira una escalera de madera, parece resistente!

- ¡Mhh, mas que la de Bob!- Subiendo decidida por ella.

- ¡Ten cuidado!

- ¡Deja de decir eso, cada vez que lo haces, algo nos pasa!- Molesta.

- ¡Lo siento!- Apenado.

Cuando salen a la superficie ven un claro, y mas allá un sendero rodeado de árboles.

- ¡Bueno, parece que encontramos el mejor sitio para acampar después de todo!- Dice Helga mas tranquila, mientras Arnold asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

- ¡¿Que quieren decir con que, no han regresado?!- Grita Bob Pataki enojado.

- ¡Ya buscamos por todos los alrededores, los niños no los han visto tampoco!- Contesta el Sr. Simmons, en tono preocupado.

- ¿Desde que hora no saben de ellos?- Pregunta Eduardo.

- Bueno en realidad, no los he visto desde ayer, hoy por la mañana ya habían salido, pensé que habrían ido a algún lugar con Armando pero luego el regreso a la hora de la comida y me dijo que no los había visto, y nadie en el pueblo los ha visto en todo el día.- Explica el profesor.

- ¡Ese pequeño huérfano rapto a mi pequeña!- Dice colérico Bob.

- ¡No creo que eso haya sido así, señor Pataki, los dos han estado muy unidos estos días, seguro que esta huida obedece a algo con respecto, al paradero de los padres de Arnold!

- ¡No debí contarle a Arnold!- Se preocupa Eduardo.

- ¡Ahora deberíamos averiguar hacia donde pudieron haber ido!

- ¡La Peña, Sr. Simmons! ¡Armando me dijo que Arnold quería ir hacia allá!

- ¡Entonces vamos a buscarlos, no me perdonaría que algo le pasara a mi niña!- Dice Bob, mas tranquilo, pero preocupado.

- ¡Por desgracia Sr. Pataki, la peña esta muy lejos y ahora amenaza lluvia, creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana!- Explica Eduardo.

- ¡Rayos, en mala hora permití esta estupidez!- Dice Bob, mirando las nubes a través de la ventana.

Mientras Gerald ha estado escuchando todo, junto con los otros niños.

- ¿La niña bonita también fue a la peña?- Dice Armando mirando, a Gerald.

- Así parece, así que mejor dime como llegar hasta allá, tengo que ayudar a Arnold.

- ¡Esta bien ese lugar es muy peligroso, seguro ellos ya deben incluso haber cruzado del otro lado de la cascada es decir, si lo que esta haciendo el niño rubio es buscar a sus padres! Así que yo los llevare por el camino largo pero aún así es mas seguro y si salimos ahora le ganaremos a los adultos.- Asegura Armando.

- ¡Bien! Phoebe tu quédate aquí...

- ¡Eso no, yo también voy, estoy preocupada por Helga!- Decidida.

- ¡Pero Phebs...- Intenta decir Gerald, pero una mirada de su pequeña amiga lo deja pasmado.- Esta bien...

- ¡Yo también voy!- Dice Lolita y su hermano solo asiente.

En cuanto los adultos están distraídos haciendo planes para la búsqueda del día siguiente, los chicos toman sus cosas y salen, una llovizna comienza pero están decididos a encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

Arnold y Helga han recolectado, ramas suficientes para una buena fogata.

- ¡Mira parece que de aquel lado esta lloviendo!- Dice helga viendo hacia atrás de la peña.

- Es san Lorenzo... menos mal aquí esta seco.

- No tanto, dice Helga mostrando su mochila a Arnold totalmente mojada por dentro.

- Cielos, se supone que son impermeables... - Revisándola.- ¡El cierre se rompió!

- ¡Ahora no tengo con que cambiarme!- Dice perturbada.- Al menos la comida y mi botiquín venían en bolsas de plástico, pero mi ropa... - Mirando la que trae puesta, tan mojada como lo que estaba dentro de su bolsa.

Arnold revisa su mochila, parece que soporto el agua, por dentro esta seca, saca una camisa

y se la da a Helga.- ¡Puedes usar esto! ¿Si quieres, claro?- Mirándola con ternura.

-"¡Usar su ropa! ¡Usar su ropa!¡Un sueño hecho realidad, Arnold tan tierno, tan caballeroso, todo un ángel! "- ¡Pues ya que!- Tomándola y yendo a cambiarse atrás de unos árboles. Mientras Arnold sonríe y se propone encender la fogata.

Increíblemente la camisa le queda bien a Helga, así que sale y tiende su ropa en unos arbustos, incluida la otra muda que traía en su mochila mientras Arnold, también se ha cambiado de ropa, y la espera sentado, junto a la fogata y cubierto con una manta.

- ¿Como te cupo, eso en tu mochila?- Le dice al verlo.

- ¡Je, je, eso es un secreto! ¿Atún?- Mostrándole una lata y abriendo la frazada.

- ¡Si gracias!- Tomándola y metiéndose bajo la manta.

- Bueno, yo no traigo un botiquín y dos libros.- Mirando el contenido mojado de la mochila de su amiga.

- El botiquín es necesario en estos casos, por ahora hemos tenido suerte pero si nos llegásemos a lastimar... y bueno, nunca sabes cuando necesites una buena lectura... - Apenada.- Pero ahora se echaron a perder.- Acariciándolos.

- ¡No sabia que te gustara tanto la poesía, no de verdad!- Inquisidor.

- ¡Eh, bueno no es que me guste... ah, que rayos, si me gusta! ¿Y que, es tan extraño? A que chica no le gustan los poemas, no soy tan insensible, ¿Eso es malo? ¡Ya te había dicho que me gusta la poesía después de todo!, ¿No lo recuerdas?- Dice ella siendo sincera y mirando la fogata un poco molesta, acaso el olvido lo que le dijo en su declaración en IF. Arnold la mira, claro que recuerda y su corazón va a estallar si no le dice algo. De pronto Helga siente como los brazos de Arnold la rodean, tan cálidos.-¿ Arnold ? ¿Que... - Pregunta ella, todo roja.

- ¡Me gustas, Helga! ¡Me gustas mucho... por cada uno de esos extraños matices que tiene tu personalidad, eres tan única, Helga!- Pronuncia esto con todo el valor de su alma. Ella lo mira asombrada, ¿Que es eso? El se le esta declarando, ¿Acaso el?

- ¿Que... que me estas diciendo?- Pregunta ella extrañada.

- ¿Yo te gusto Helga? Me refiero a gustar, gustar. ¿Dime, que lo que me dijiste en industrias futuro es verdad?- Dice el emocionado mirándola con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Ella no sabe que responder, lo mira, todo este tiempo el ha esperado para preguntar eso, ella lo sabe, conoce esa mirada, ahora entiende, por que el actuaba celoso primero con Lorenzo y luego con Armando. Entiende y ve la felicidad en sus manos, no va a dejarla escapar como siempre, no lo hará.

- Si Arnold- Dice en un suspiro.- Eso que te dije es verdad. Yo... te amo... - Con el corazón a punto de salirse.

- ¡Gracias, por ser sincera conmigo... yo, aún no puedo...

- ¡Decir que me amas, esta bien, me agrada gustarte... esta bien para mi así!- Abrazándolo también.- ¡Se que voy a ganarme tu amor Arnold, por que siempre voy a estar contigo!

- ¡Es tan agradable tenerte en mis brazos Helga!- Sonrojado y pensando.- "Son tantas cosas que quisiera decirte y tanto que aún no se de ti."

- ¡Para mi también Arnold, para mi también!- Una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejilla, ella esta abrazando a la persona que ama y sabe que el también la quiere, al menos un poco. Un par de niños con un amor puro en sus corazones, comparten por esa noche, el mismo espacio, inocentemente sintiendo solo el calor de la persona que aman a su lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantan temprano, fue una noche de mucho desgaste sentimental, pero Arnold se siente despejado, ahora que ha sido sincero con ella, pueden tomarse de la mano tranquilamente, el no le ha dicho nada de sus descubrimientos, acerca de ella; no es el momento, están buscando respuestas sobre sus padres, se dirigen hacia el lugar donde el vio las columnas de humo, debe ser el campamento de "la sombra", ese lugar al que nadie se atreve a acercarse.

Continuara...

Si lo logre terminar este capitulo, era levemente mas largo originalmente pero, creo que en realidad le estaba dando muchas vueltas y así quedo mejor. Gracias, sigue lo mas emocionante la gran reunión de Arnold y sus padres, un gran riesgo y una muerte, uy me di miedo. Je, Je.

Hikaru Chiba.


	11. Búsqueda y reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett. Excepto los creados por mí.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

**Rei Hikaru Chiba.**

* * *

**Búsqueda y reencuentro**

Esa mañana todos, en la casa de Eduardo estaban listos para salir a la búsqueda de Arnold y Helga.

- ¡Cielos!- Grita el señor Simmons saliendo de la habitación de los chicos.- ¡Señor Pataki, señor Eduardo, Gerald y Phoebe no están ahí adentro!- Dice desesperado.

- ¿Que, acaso esta loco, señor Simon?- Espeta Bob.

- ¡Es Simmons, señor Pataki y no, no estoy loco, los chicos no están ahí adentro!

- ¡Mis hijos no durmieron aquí maestro, al parecer, salieron anoche sin que lo notáramos!- Dice Eduardo después de revisar el cuarto de sus hijos.

- ¡Seguramente fueron a buscar a Alfred y Olga!- Dice Bob muy seguro.

- ¡Son Arnold y Helga!- Aclaran molestos al mismo tiempo, Eduardo y el Sr. Simmons.

- ¡Si, si lo que sea, estoy preocupado por ellos, así que hay que apurarnos!

- ¡Bien la gente que logre conseguir ya espera afuera, no muchos aceptarían ir a ese lugar tan peligroso, así que llevamos a lo mejor de por aquí!- Exclama ansioso Eduardo.

Cuando salen de la casa, ven unos vehículos acercarse, se detienen frente a ellos, y de ellos baja un grupo de niños y un hombre maduro, algo regordete, que saluda con la mano.

- ¿Director Wartz... niños, que hacen aquí?- Dice el pobre Sr. Simmons al ver a la otra parte de su grupo y al director de la escuela en ese lugar.

- ¡Hola, Simmons, estos niños que se enteraron de algún modo sobre la aventura de ustedes, y decidieron que querían ser participes, y a mi me tomaron como responsable!- Explica Wartz.

- ¡Vaya seguro eso habría sido un gran aliento para sus amigos pero... ahora hay algunos problemas.- Dice el profesor rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Que ha pasado, Sr. Simmons, donde están Helga y los otros?- Pregunta preocupado Lorenzo, adelantándose. Simmons lo ve, al parecer el es el líder en esta ocasión. Va a responderle cuando se le adelanta Bob Pataki, al oír el nombre de su hija.

- ¡Mi hija y los otros niños, se fueron a un lugar muy peligroso y ahora salíamos a buscarlos!

- ¿Lugar peligroso?- Insiste Lorenzo.

- ¡Si, veras al parecer la intención de Arnold, desde el principio era el buscar a sus padres, por desgracia el lugar por donde ellos desaparecieron esta bajo el dominio de un criminal apodado "La sombra."

- ¡Debemos partir de inmediato, si queremos alcanzarlos, ustedes pueden quedarse en mi casa, son bienvenidos!- Dice Eduardo dirigiéndose al director Wartz.

- ¡Usted debe ser Eduardo, el abuelo de Arnold nos dio sus datos para llegar aquí!

- ¡Ese soy yo señor...

- ¡Wartz, Director de la P.S. 118, de Hillwood!- Dándole la mano.

- ¡Mucho gusto... pues como le dije son bienvenidos a quedarse en mi casa y...

- ¿Disculpe? Pero si nuestros amigos están en peligro, nosotros también vamos. - Habla muy seguro Lorenzo, con el consiguiente asentimiento de todo el grupo.

- ¡Niños ya hemos dicho que es muy peligroso!- Dice molesto Bob.

- ¡Pero Arnold, Helga, Phoebe y Gerald están ahí!- Reclama Lila.

- ¡Además, no hicimos este ridículo viaje para quedarnos sentados a esperar!- Completa Rhonda.- ¡Venimos a apoyar a Arnold quien siempre hace cosas por nosotros!

- ¡¡¡SI!!!- Se escucha un grito general por parte de Sid, Stinki, Harold y Curly, mientras Nadine, Sheena, Eugene y Brainy, asienten con la cabeza.

- ¡Me temo que no habrá otra opción, mas que llevarlos, o tendremos mas niños perdidos por la selva!- Explica el Sr. Simmons a Eduardo quien se encoge de hombros, mientras Bob Pataki, pone las manos en la cara y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

* * *

Arnold y Helga han caminado bastante tiempo están algo cansados y hambrientos.

- ¿Crees que falte mucho, Arnold?- Dice Helga acalorada.

- ¡No lo se, desde la peña se veía cercano, pero desde aquí, apenas y logro ver el volcán detras de los árboles!- Algo decepcionado.

- ¿Que tal si descansamos y comemos algo, Arnold?- Dice ella sugerente.- ¡Y después seguimos!

El voltea a verla, esta contento, jamás había escuchado su nombre dos veces seguidas de la boca de Helga.

- Esta bien, descansemos.- Dice quitándose la mochila. Helga saca un par de paquetes de pastelillos.

- Ya no queda mucho... - Dice viendo el contenido de su mochila y dándole uno de los paquetes a Arnold.

Mientras comen Helga hace una marca en un árbol cercano, lo ha venido haciendo, desde la cascada.

- ¡ H-A !- Dice Arnold, mirándola.

- ¡Helga, Arnold y una flecha que indica hacia donde vamos, así pueden encontrarnos si nos perdemos, o nosotros encontrar el camino de vuelta!- Le explica. El sonríe, ella es muy inteligente.

Después de su breve descanso continúan caminando, de pronto Arnold se para en seco y detiene a Helga.

- ¡Espera! Vi una sombra.

- ¿Q...- El le cubre la boca mientras se esconden tras unas piedras.

Se oyen pasos cercanos, Helga esta asustada, Arnold espera. Una pequeña niña, de la misma edad que ellos aparentemente, se acerca a su escondite y dice unas palabras que no entienden.

- ¡Cihuatl, Dzul Ek ku!

- ¡Bueno solo es una niña! -dice Helga librándose de la mano de Arnold. Y levantándose, es cuando ve que la chica tiene en su mano una daga apuntándola.- ¡ah...- Dice Helga quedándose congelada un momento, pero toma aire y habla- ¡Somos amigos!- Le dice en español. Por lo que Arnold la mira incrédulo. Mientras la niña retrocede unos pasos y baja un poco la daga, viéndola extraño.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas español?- Pregunta Arnold mientras se levanta.

- ¡Cállate la vas a asustar, Arnold!

- ¿Arnold?- Dice la niña mirándolo.- ¡Niño milagroso!- Sonríe, en tanto Helga se ha quedado anonadada.

- ¿Que dijo?

- Niño milagroso...

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Niño milagroso, volvió el niño milagroso!- Dice saltando la niña y guardando su daga. - ¡Mi nombre es Atziri!

- ¡Atziri, nosotros somos Arnold y Helga!

- ¡Hijo de Tizitl, eres hijo de ellos!

- ¿Que es Tizitl?- Pregunta Helga. La niña se queda pensando un momento.

- Doctor... doctores

- ¿Que dice, Helga? Ella lo mira un instante, decirle puede ser peligroso para su corazón.

- Dice... que si eres hijo de los doctores...- Los ojos de Arnold brillan, ¿Será que sus padres realmente aun vivan? Helga le asiente a la niña y esta sonríe.

- ¿Ellos están vivos, Atziri?- Se atreve a preguntar.

- ¡Si ellos cuidan de nosotros!

- ¿Que pasa Helga?- Dice el, pero ella le pide con la mirada que espere, por lo que guarda silencio.

- ¿Atziri, es muy peligroso ir donde están?

- ¡Si la sombra nos tiene cautivos, el posee nuestro mayor tesoro, por eso ese hombre es peligroso!

- ¡Podríamos ir lo mas cerca posible, el quiere ver a sus padres!- Dice Helga triste.

- ¡Hoy me toca colectar fruta, debo llevarla, solo por eso puedo salir!

- ¡Te ayudamos!

La niña ve por un momento a Arnold, sabe que ha sido su destino encontrarlos.- ¡Si! - Asiente y los guía a una especie de huerto cercano. Ellos la siguen, y Helga le explica a arnold lo que pasa mientras recogen la fruta.

- Ya veo, fue bueno encontrarla, y que tu sepas hablar español.

- Solo un poco, lo básico. Pero parece que ella también así que estamos en las mismas.

- ¿Desde cuando...

- ¡Ash, Arnoldo. - Dice molesta, pero da un suspiro.- ¡Ah! Empecé hace dos meses, iba por las tardes los sábados, por cuatro horas. ¡Contento!

- ¡Si, gracias!- Brindándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Helga solo rueda los ojos fastidiada, mientras Atziri los mira intrigada.

Acompañan a Atziri, hasta una colina, ahí ella les pide esperar, ella los ayudara a entrar a esa especie de fortaleza empalizada, pero deberán esperar a la oscuridad. Ella desaparece tras las enormes puertas custodiadas por unos sujetos mal encarados. Por ahora ellos están a salvo en ese lugar.

- ¿Te sientes bien Arnold?- Sentándose bajo un árbol.

- ¡Estoy emocionado Helga, ellos están vivos!, ¿sabes lo que significa?- Dice el sentándose a su lado y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Ella recarga la propia en la de el.

- ¿Sabes que pase lo que pase, voy a estar a tu lado, verdad? ¿Digo, si te has dado cuenta que esto va a ser muy peligroso?

- ¡Si, ya lo se, por eso...

- ¡No me vas a dejar fuera de esto Arnoldo con cabeza de balón, te lo advierto de una vez!- Dice ella levantándose y poniendo los brazos en jarras, mirándolo molesta.

- ¡De hecho no había pensado en eso, moño rosita, yo estoy consciente que irías conmigo al mismo infierno, pero si nos vamos a arriesgar tanto... quisiera... - Arnold se acerca a Helga y la mira a los ojos, la toma de los hombros y se pone en puntas de pie, sus rostros están muy cerca.

- "¿Me va besar? ¡Que emoción!"- Piensa Helga mientras comienza a cerrar los ojos, con sus labios a punto de tocarse... ¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSHHHHHAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH! ¡¡¡PACK!!!! Un movimiento de ramas y un golpe seco los asusta tanto que los saca de balance, pierden el equilibrio, y quedan en el piso, uno sobre la otra.

- ¡Arnold!- Exclama Gerald al ver a su amigo, mientras se levanta después del golpazo que se dio al ser empujado desde atrás de unos arbustos, por donde comienzan a salir Phoebe, Lolita y Armando.

- ¡Parece que interrumpimos algo chicos!- Dice burlón Armando al ver a Arnold y Helga en esa extraña posición.

- ¡Discúlpame Arnold!- Dice Gerald apenado.

Arnold se levanta y le da la mano a Helga, para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras pregunta._- ¿Como llegaron aquí, chicos?- Ignorando los comentarios.

-"¡Tonto cabeza de cepillo! Adiós al primer beso que me daría Arnold"- Piensa Helga entre triste y molesta. (T_T)- ¡Si lo que dijo Arnold!

- ¡Venimos a buscarlos! ¡Y avisarles que los adultos ya vienen también en su busca!

- ¿Como nos encontraron tan rápido?

- Armando nos guió por en medio de la selva y recorrimos todo sin descanso, ah, y esas marcas en los árboles sirvieron de mucho.

- ¡Ves te lo dije!- Le dice Helga a Arnold.

- Yo no dije que no sirvieran Helga, solo fue curioso verte haciéndolas.- Le dice tomándole la mano. Algo que todos advierten.

- ¡Bueno olvídalo, tenemos buenas noticias!- Helga les explica que los padres de Arnold están vivos, o al menos eso parece, y que para verlos ellos entraran por la noche con su nueva amiga Atziri a ese lugar.

- ¿Que es ese lugar en si? - Dice Gerald asomándose.

- ¡Según le entendí a Atziri, es una mina de oro, ese tipo encontró el yacimiento en esta ciudad de los ojos verdes, además de que el tiene el corazón que los protegía! Así que los tiene dominados y obtiene riquezas aparte, mantiene cautivos a los padres de Arnold, por conveniencia para mantener sanos a sus sirvientes. Y aunque todo se escuche terrible, al parecer los padres de Arnold están bien.

- ¿Por cierto Helga, desde cuando aprendiste español?- Dice Gerald muy interesado. Helga solo rueda los ojos y suspira mientras Phoebe y Arnold se sonríen.

- Pues a mi me alegran que ustedes estén bien.- Dice Lolita muy contenta.

- ¡A mi me alegra que esta niña tan bonita este bien!- Dice Armando, tomando la mano de Helga y dándole un suave beso en ella, logrando ponerla toda roja. Acto seguido Arnold jala a Helga hacia el otro lado junto a el, alejándola de Armando lo mas posible, provocando una risa burlona de este.

- ¡Tal vez ustedes deberían regresar a San Lorenzo, esto puede ser muy peligroso y no me gustaría que nada les pasara.- Dice Arnold, dirigiéndose a Armando y Lolita.

- ¡No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos bien y no los vamos a dejar solos, hasta cierto punto somos responsables por ustedes!- Responde Armando tranquilamente.

- ¡Pues, muchas gracias, a los dos!- Contesta sinceramente Arnold.

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol comienza a ocultarse, todos se preparan deben ser cautelosos, Atziri sale y cuando ve a mas niños se asusta un poco.

- ¡Tranquila son amigos!- Le explica Helga.

- ¡Hola yo soy Armando y mi Hermana Lolita!- Le habla en español.

- Ellos son Phoebe y Gerald, amigos míos y de Arnold!- Continua Helga.

Atziri sonríe.- ¡Amigos del niño milagroso, son mis amigos, vengan!- Contesta, y muestra el camino.- ¡Hoy no pude acercarme a los doctores, no pude avisarles, pero los llevare a donde están ellos!- Les explica.

- ¿Que dice?- Pregunta Arnold en voz baja a Helga.

- Que no pudo hablar con tus padres, pero ahora nos lleva con ellos.- Le dice despacio.

Logran pasar por una hendidura en el piso. Los matones que cuidan la entrada están algo ebrios, al parecer no les preocupa mucho que alguien escape Atziri tenia razón, nadie les hace frente, ella los lleva detrás de varias chozas y casi al final de la empalizada, se ve una que tiene luz.

- ¡Cuidado no hagan ruido!- Les dice ella, se asoma, al parecer es seguro pues ella abre la ventana por fuera y les hace la señal de entrar.

Una vez adentro, todos observan lo que hay ahí, material de curación, algunas hierbas, matraces, y varias camas.

- ¡Esto parece una clínica, claro en malas condiciones!- Dice Phoebe.

- Los doctores no deben tardar, los llevaron a ver a un enfermo- Explica Atziri y Helga le asiente con la cabeza. Mientras Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold la miran con inquietud. ¬¬ª ºº ºº º.º

- Ellos no están aquí, fueron a ver un enfermo, hay que esperar. - Les dice.

En eso escuchan ruidos y Atziri les dice que se escondan, no saben quien pude ser en realidad. Gerald y Phoebe se esconden debajo de una cama, Arnold y Helga de otra y Atziri, Armando y Lolita detrás de un mueble grande.

- ¡Pónganlo ahí!- Se escucha la voz de una mujer, que viene seguida por varios hombres y traen otro cargando.- ¡Aprisa, se va a desangrar! ¡Miles, dame algo con que detener la hemorragia!

- ¡Stella! ¿Dónde están las compresas?- Le responde este.

- ¡No lo se ahora, búscalas por dios, ustedes salgan de aquí, estorban!

- ¡Tiene que salvar a este hombre doctora, se lo advierto!

- ¿Como si la vida tuviera algún valor para usted, maldito!- Dice ella viéndolo con odio.

- ¡Tal vez no la vida, pero si el dinero, y este hombre, seria uno menos trabajando para mi, así que haga bien su trabajo!- Dice el hombre saliendo por la puerta, junto con los demás.

- ¡Desgraciado... Miles ¿donde...

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, tranquila, Bamoa se pondrá bien!- Poniendo una compresa en la pierna del hombre que se queja.

- ¡Es una fractura expuesta, no soy cirujano, por todos los cielos!- Exclama ella impotente.

- Calma, tenemos que hacer lo mas que podamos.- Dice su esposo tranquilizándola.

- ¡Ni siquiera, tengo medicina adecuada...- Stella se que da callada al ver salir a Atziri de detrás del mueble.

- ¡Atziri, ¿como?- Se la queda mirando.

- ¿Que le paso a mi hermano?- Dice ella mirando a el hombre en la cama.

- ¡Cielos, es su hermano!- Dice Helga debajo de la cama, tan fuerte que Stella lo escucha.

- ¡Salgan!- Ordena en español. Mientras Miles le explica a Atziri y le hace detener la compresa en la pierna de su hermano.

Cuando los dos ven salir al grupo de chicos no entienden que pasa, hasta que sale Arnold, detrás de Helga, mirándolos con ilusión y esperanza.

- ¡Oh, por dios!- Dice Stella, tomándose el rostro con las dos manos, mirando ese niño, que adivina es su hijo. En tanto Miles abre los ojos impresionado.

continuara...


	12. cancion de cuna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett. Excepto los creados por mí.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, me encantan sus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Rei Hikaru Chiba.**

* * *

**Canción de cuna (Lullably)**

- ¡Oh, por dios!- Decía Stella sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

- ¡No es posible!- Alcanza a articular Miles, casi petrificado.

- ¡Mama... papá!- Dice el emocionado, corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡¡¡ARNOLD!!!- Dicen los dos maravillados.

Los tres se abrazan con fuerza, es un momento tan tierno, que Helga duda si romper el encanto o no.

- Disculpen...- Dice apenas audiblemente... - Pero me parece que ese hombre necesita ayuda urgente.- Señalando a el joven moreno tendido en la cama.

- ¡Cielos, es cierto debo colocar el hueso en su lugar!- Dice Stella volviendo a actuar como doctor. Pero dándole, un pequeño beso a su hijo primero.

- ¡Yo la ayudo!- Dice Helga decidida.

- ¿Y tu eres?

- ¿Eso importa?, ya que estamos aquí, podemos ayudar, ¿cierto?- Mirando a sus amigos que asienten con la cabeza. Stella los mira son solo unos niños pero están ahí, como dice esa jovencita rubia que la mira con autoridad en sus ojos azules.

- ¡Atziri, déjame ver la herida!- Le dice a la pobre chica que llora desconsoladamente.- ¡Tranquila voy a curarlo, trae eso de ahí!-Señalando un objeto de madera.

- ¡Cielos! ¿Como paso esto?- Pregunta Phoebe al ver la herida.

- ¡Hubo otro derrumbe en esa estúpida mina!- Dice Stella enojada, en lo que limpia la sangre que brota de la herida de Bamoa. - Rayos! Ya no tengo desinfectante... - Espeta ella al mirar su maletín, arrojándolo al piso.

- ¡Yo traigo!- Dice Helga sacándolo de su mochila.- ¡Aquí esta!

- ¡Gracias...

- ¡Helga!- Un tanto altiva.

- Gracias Helga, ¿puedes, ayudarme aquí? Sostén la piel por favor.- Le explica, mientras Miles sostiene la pierna desde arriba, y Atziri le pone la mordedera a su hermano, en la boca.

- ¿Eh? Si.- Reprimiendo el miedo y el asco.- Y mirando al otro lado mientras escucha como entra el hueso de nuevo, en tanto los otros ven todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Después de eso, Stella revisa el estado de su paciente que se ha desmayado por el dolor, al parecer no hay daños muy graves y fue solo la piel que se rasgo un poco, el hueso entro en su lugar, la fractura sanara, teniendo cuidado de mantener la herida limpia.

- ¿No tendrás un antibiótico entre tus cosas?- Le dice a Helga que se limpia las manos después de la "Operación."

- ¡Solo penicilina que compre en Guatemala!- Sacando un paquete de la bolsa.- Espero que sirva. Stella lee el contenido, y sonríe.

- ¡Perfecto, le servirá!

Arnold le sonríe a Helga, esta tan orgulloso. Se acerca a ella y le toma la mano, lo que no pasa desapercibido para su madre.

* * *

- ¡Habíamos logrado terminar con la epidemia que azotaba esta zona! Solo nos faltaba venir aquí, pero los rumores de que "La sombra" estaba dominando estas tierras ya circulaban. Sin embargo teníamos un deber que cumplir ayudando a los "Ojos Verdes", pero ese hombre había vuelto a robar el mas preciado tesoro de su cultura y sin eso, ellos no se podían ir de este lugar, para colmo, el se dio cuenta que había un yacimiento de oro, y opto por esclavizarlos, y nosotros quedamos atrapados aquí por el también, algunas veces pensamos en escapar pero, no podíamos abandonar a toda una cultura, a su perdición.- Platica Miles sentado en una silla.

- ¡Pero pudieron abandonar a su hijo siendo un pequeño bebe!- Dice molesta Helga, sin pensar.

- ¡Helga!- Replica Arnold. Ella se apena, sabe que no debió decirlo.

- ¡No hagas sentir mal a tu novia Arnold, ella tiene una parte de razón!- Dice Stella viéndolos con ternura.

- ¡No , no somos...- Reclama Helga sonrojada.

- ¡Pero ustedes tenían sus razones!- Aclara Arnold sin dejar terminar a Helga.- ¡Ni yo ni nadie los ha venido a juzgar, me alegra tanto estar con ustedes ahora y se que ella esta tan feliz como yo!- Volteando a verla con cariño, lo que provoca que ella se sonroje.

Gerald y Phoebe no pueden evitar una pequeña risa, mientras Armando mira feo a Arnold con la mirada divertida de su hermana.

- ¡Si hijo, a nosotros también nos hace feliz verte pero, deben irse de aquí lo mas pronto posible, no pueden arriesgarse mas, aparte nos has dicho que ya vienen en su búsqueda no es así, seguro el padre de Helga estará muy preocupado.

- ¡Lo dudo, poco sabe que existo!- Dice esta duramente.

* * *

- ¡Señor Pataki, ya esta lista su tienda!- Dice el Sr. Simmons.- ¿Esta usted bien señor... Bob?- Poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Espero que ella y todos estén bien, quiero a mi hija de vuelta sabe, ella es tan parecida a mi!- Dice el siempre arrogante Bob Pataki, ahora con un par de lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.- ¡Necesito encontrarla, porque yo nunca le digo, cuanto la quiero en verdad, lo haré si la encuentro!

- ¡Vamos señor Pataki, ellos estarán bien, son los chicos mas inteligentes que conozco, ella en especial, y cuando la encontremos usted la regañara y reprenderá, en lugar de decirle esto que me dice a mi ahora, por que sabe que ella espera eso de usted!- Dice sonriéndole.

- Si así será, pero primero le diré lo mucho que la quiero. ¡Ya vera!- Dándole una palmada en la espalda al buen profesor. Tomando camino hacia el campamento que se monto al comenzar la noche.

- ¡Vaya, nunca había visto así al papa de Helga!- Dice Lorenzo saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Y que esperabas es su padre?- Dice Lila, hablándole a sus espaldas.- ¡El que también parece muy preocupado por ella eres tu!

- ¡Es mi amiga!

- Menos que Arnold... y no pareces tan preocupado por el.

- ¡Ella me gusta! ¿Que tiene de malo eso? Por ella hice, todo este circo de viaje, gaste la mitad de mis ahorros en traerlos aquí, pero haré que todo valga la pena cuando la encuentre.

- ¡Ella tiene algo especial con Arnold, lo sabes!- Reclama ella molesta.- ¡Déjalos en paz, el es muy, muy especial para ella!

- ¿Acaso estas celosa?

- ¿De un mal bailarín como tu? Ni de chiste, me caes bien, pero no me gustas y no me agrada que metas tu nariz donde nadie te ha llamado.

- ¡Pues solo estoy haciendo mi intento eso es todo!- Yéndose.

- ¡Pues olvídalo, ellos son el uno para el otro!- Le aclara mientras, lo pasa de largo.- ¡Se que es así!

- Pues aún no me doy por vencido.- Poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

- ¡Pasaran la noche aquí, por ahora están a salvo, nadie entra en este lugar!- Dice Stella terminando de arreglar las camas para que todos duerman.

- ¡Mañana veremos la forma de sacarlos de aquí!- Aclara Miles.

Todos los niños dormirán en una sola cama, y las niñas en otra. Atziri no se separa de su hermano quien es su único familiar según le dijo Stella a Helga. Todos están tan cansados que comienzan a dormir casi de inmediato, pero Arnold se levanta, y va junto a sus padres, que vigilan la evolución de Bamoa.

- ¿No puedes dormir?- Pregunta Stella, el mueve la cabeza negativamente. Helga mira toda la escena desde la cama donde finge dormir.- ¿Sabes? Antes te cantaba una canción de cuna cuando estabas inquieto por la noche, ¿Puedo cantártela ahora, si no eres ya muy mayor para eso, claro?

- ¡Eso me gustaría!- Dice el sentándose en el regazo de su madre que lo abraza. Mientras su padre acaricia su cabello, con ternura.

I see the moon

Veo la luna

The moon sees me

La luna me ve

Under the shade of the old oak tree

Bajo la sombra del viejo roble

Please let the light that shines on me

Por favor, deja que la luz que brilla en mí

Shine on the one I love.

Brille en aquel que amo

Over the mountains

Sobre las montañas

Over the sea

Sobre el mar

Back where my heart is longing to be

Deseo de volver donde está mi corazón

Please let the light that shines on me

Por favor, deja que la luz que brilla en mí

Shine on the one I love

Brille en aquel que amo

Arnold se duerme por primera vez desde hace mucho en brazos de su madre, quien llora por que teme que va a tener que alejarse nuevamente de el y lo abraza con fuerza, Miles la abraza a ella sabiendo lo que significan esas lagrimas y Helga llora en silencio, por la persona que ama y sabe va a sufrir mucho y también siente un poco de envidia de ver como a pesar de todo ellos lo aman tanto.

Continuara...


	13. El corazón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí para narrar la historia.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo a esta pequeña historia que hago con tan queridos personajes que me han dado grandes satisfacciones como escritora frustrada.**

**EL CORAZÓN**

* * *

El parque parece lleno de gente, pero el solo tiene ojos para esa linda niña rubia que tiene sentada frente a el, ella lo mira brindándole una bella sonrisa.

- ¿Estarás a mi lado por siempre?- Pregunta el.

Un instante de silencio y ella asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, el esta a punto de tomar su mano, pero una grieta se habré entre ellos y ella cae sin remedio a un abismo que parece no tener fondo.

- ¡HELGA!- Grita desesperado.- ¡No!- Es la palabra que pronuncia al despertar totalmente agitado. Su respiración se empieza a tranquilizar cuando ve el lugar en el que se encuentra, todos duermen alrededor, al parecer aún es de madrugada, sus padres dormitan en las sillas cercanas a la cama del hombre lastimado. Baja de la cama que comparte con Gerald y Armando que duermen a pierna suelta, se dirige hacia donde duerme Helga iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, su sueño parece tranquilo, le acaricia el cabello despacio, le alegra saber que ha sido solo un mal sueño. Después de todo ¿Que podría separarlos? Regresa a su cama sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo y el cansancio termina venciéndolo una vez más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Helga lucha con un cepillo, cerca de la ventana, un poco lejos de los que duermen aún, tratando que su cabello se arregle pero parece que no es su día pues se ha enredado.

- ¡Buenos días!- Saluda Stella al oír sus refunfuños, levantándose de la silla donde paso toda la noche..

- ¡Ah, buenos... días!- Dice Helga sacándose el peine.

- ¿Te ayudo?- Le pregunta tomando el objeto, sin previo aviso y comenzando a cepillar el cabello de Helga.

- ¡Gr... Gracias!

- ¡Te levantaste temprano!- Dice Stella comenzando la conversación y al ver que todos los demás siguen dormidos.

- ¡Es una mala costumbre me pasa cuando no me desvelo escribiendo poesía... digo...- Tarde se da cuenta que hablo de mas.

- ¿Eres poeta? Entonces Arnold debe ser tu musa. - Le dice soltando una pequeña risita.

- ¿Eh? Pues... algo así. - Contesta Helga sincera, pero sintiéndose sorprendida, un poco sonrojada. - ¿Como... ?

- ¿Supe? Pues solo con ver la forma en que lo miras, para ti es como un tesoro, ¿Verdad?, son tan tiernos, de verdad no pensé algún día volver a ver a mi hijo, y menos que este tuviera novia a los diez, je, je, pero me alegra sobremanera ver la forma en que lo cuidas, me hace sentir que no sufrirá tanto cuando tengan que irse... - Entristeciéndose, y soltando el cabello de Helga- ¿Tu cuidarías de el por nosotros?- Pregunta viéndola a los ojos. Helga la mira también y le sonríe.

- ¡Aunque no me lo pidieran, siempre he estado pendiente de el, y siempre lo voy a estar, pero yo realmente quisiera que el jamás sufriera de nuevo el perder a sus padres, si hubiera una forma de que estuvieran juntos y ustedes pudieran volver a Hillwood, eso seria lo mejor para el!- Habla tan sinceramente que provoca que unas lagrimas salgan de los ojos de Stella.

- ¡Oh, querida niña Arnold no pudo encontrar una persona mejor que tu para ser su compañera, se que son unos niños pero algo me dice que ustedes son el uno para el otro!- Mirándola con ternura. Helga sonríe tristemente.

- Se que el me quiere, pero no como crees Stella, el siente algo de afecto por mi por lo que hemos vivido últimamente, pero antes de esto, yo no he sabido demostrarle mi cariño, he sido molesta, arrogante y mala con el, fastidiándolo a diario, haciendo bromas pesadas, incluso insultándolo, no soy una buena persona, el ha sido lo único verdaderamente agradable de mi existencia, pero ni aún así he logrado demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos por el, y lo único que he provocado es un enorme abismo que, aunque el ha tratado de zanjear, no creo que yo lo logre, solo soy una gran cobarde, siempre huyo de las situaciones difíciles, me acobardo cuando tengo que dar mas de mi, no creo ser lo adecuado para el, no soy tan confiable. - Todo esto se lo dice mientras ve hacia el cielo que se alcanza a ver a través de la ventana. Stella iba a decir algo cuando ve parado a Arnold, cerca de ahí, mirándolas con atención.

- ¡Buenos días hijo!- Le dice yendo a abrazarlo.

- ¡Buenos días mama!- Respondiendo al abrazo, pero mirando fijamente a Helga, que baja un poco la mirada. Sabe que el la escucho.

* * *

- ¡Ya vieron esto!- Grita Lorenzo al ver las marcas en un árbol, dirigiéndose a Eduardo, que las mira y entiende.

- ¡H- A y una flecha! ¡Esos niños no son tan tontos, marcaron su camino por si se perdían!

- ¡Esa debió ser idea de Helga, Arnold no esta, como para pensar claramente! - Dice el Sr. Simmons, como orgulloso.

- ¿Falta mucho? ¡Quiero comer!- Grita Harold desde atrás.

- ¡Vamos Harold esto no es un paseo, estamos buscando a Arnold y los demás!- Exclama el señor Simmons.

* * *

A medio día todos han tenido un desayuno mas o menos decente, gracias a Atziri, que ha traído fruta temprano; los padres de Arnold han debido salir, aún deben esperar un poco para iniciar la partida, Miles les ha pedido que no salgan y en caso de que oigan ruidos se escondan. Helga y Phoebe ponen compresas de agua fría al hermano de Atziri, gracias al antibiótico no ha tenido fiebre pero deben mantenerlo fresco, por el calor que hace ahora.

- ¡Atziri dice que si devolviéramos el corazón de los ojos verdes, ellos podrían liberarse y por ende también tus padres!- Les explica Armando a Gerald y Arnold.

- ¡Pero nadie sabe donde esta ese tesoro! ¿O si?- Dice Gerald.

- Atziri dice que hay una cueva cerca del cráter del volcán, ella sospecha que esta ahí por que ese hombre va casi todos los días hasta ese lugar pero esta bien custodiada, varios de los hombres de "La sombra" están encargados de ese lugar, y por eso nadie se atreve a ir hasta allá.

- ¡Vaya esto es mejor que cualquier leyenda urbana!- Emocionado.

- ¡Ni siquiera se les ocurra ir hasta allá, eso seria demasiado peligroso! ¿Porque unos niños lograrían algo que no han podido hacer tus padres? Es absurdo.- Dice Helga que ha estado escuchando todo.

- ¡Pero Hel, es el único método que tenemos para ver si podemos liberar tanto a los ojos verdes, como a mis padres!- Dice Arnold mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo mira detenidamente.

- ¡Rayos, cabeza de balón, cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien te la saque! ¿Cierto?- Mirándolo un poco extraña.- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero esta vez no cuentes con mi ayuda, sabes que esto es muy peligroso!- Volteando a ver a Armando con reproche y luego yéndose a sentar con Phoebe con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Helga... - Dice Arnold Tratando de detenerla, pero siente la mano de Gerald en su hombro.

- ¡Oye viejo, ella ya expreso su opinión al respecto, no la vas a hacer que cambie, así que tu decides! ¿Vamos o no?- Mirándolo con decisión.

Los tres chicos toman sus mochilas, Armando le dice a Lolita que se quede ahí, con las otras chicas, Helga solo los ve salir por la ventana, sabe lo que harán, se irán bordeando por detrás de las chozas y saldrán por el mismo lugar por donde entraron, Arnold la mira antes de salir, ella le dijo que iría con el hasta el fin del mundo, ¿Porque ahora se echaba para atrás, seria cierto lo que escucho en la mañana, será que ella no es tan fuerte, como para luchar a su lado?

- ¡Cuídate Arnold!- Dice ella sin mirarlo.

- ¡Si Helga... - Sale por la ventana, sin pensar mas.

Hay un rato de silencio en la choza, un largo rato de hecho, Phoebe no entiende lo que pasa, y la verdad le da algo de miedo lo que ella le diga.

- ¡Necios, lo están tomando a juego... - Dice finalmente.- Atziri le advirtió a Armando que ese lugar es muy peligroso, pues el volcán no esta extinto del todo y hace exhalaciones de vez en cuando... además de que "La sombra" lo usa como bodega para el oro y por eso hay muchos hombres armados.

- ¿Porque no le dijiste a Arnold?- Expresa Phoebe preocupada.

- ¡Porque hoy por la mañana el me escucho hablar con Stella, y creo que ahora piensa que solo soy una cobarde!- Mientras da de vueltas en círculos por toda la choza.- ¡Rayos no debí dejarlos ir solos, seguramente se van a meter en problemas... o hasta salgan lastimados! - Dice quedándose parada.- ¡Oh no que hice, debí decirle lo que realmente pensaba!... ¡Phoebe tu y Lolita se van a quedar aquí, y cuando los padres de Arnold regresen, les dirás que paso!

- ¿Que harás tú? - Sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Mirando a Helga tomar su mochila y saltar hacia afuera por la ventana.- ¡Cuídate!- Alcanza a expresarle.

* * *

El grupo de búsqueda llega a la colina donde anteriormente, estuvieron Arnold y Helga, Eduardo observa lo que parece una última marca, esta vez en el piso, se asoman, y ven la extraña construcción.

- ¡Parece que ellos están ahí!- Le dice este a Bob y el Sr. Simmons.

- ¡Pero han visto, hay hombres armados en ese lugar!- Dice el director Wartz al asomarse.- ¡No podemos ir ahí con los niños!

- ¡Claro que no! Pero debemos ir a buscar a los otros y no queda mas remedio que acercarnos a ese lugar.- Dice Eduardo mientras se aleja, para hablar con los hombres que vienen con el.

Mas atrás algunos de los chicos han visto de que se trata el lugar donde se supone están sus compañeros, asomados entre los arbustos.

- ¡Vean!- Llama la atención Harold a los demás.- ¿Esa no es Helga?- Dice al ver salir a la niña por un hoyo en la base de la construcción de madera que hay mas abajo, para luego verla correr hacia el volcán.

- ¿A donde va?- Pregunta Lorenzo, mirándola, alza un poco la vista y en un lado del volcán que esta frente a ellos logran ver tres figuras que escalan hacia el cráter, el saca sus binoculares.- ¡¿Que rayos hacen ahí?!- En ese momento toma una decisión.- ¡Voy a alcanzarlos!- Toma su mochila.- ¿Alguien viene conmigo?

Algunos de sus compañeros lo miran, y toman sus cosas también, comenzando la persecución, sin que las niñas y los adultos, los vean.

* * *

Helga corre desesperadamente presiente un peligro, sube las piedras mas empinadas que pudo haber conocido, pero no en balde ha estado trepando árboles toda su vida y estas piedras no la van a vencer, no logra ver hacia donde se dirigen los demás, ya le llevan un buen trecho, pero recuerda lo que dijo Atziri, "¡La cueva esta de frente a la puesta de sol!"- ¡Eso es el poniente, así que debe de estar en este sentid...- Ella se queda petrificada al ver a varios hombres armados que dirigen a un grupo de indígenas que cargan unos pesados sacos, acercándose, hacia lo que ella piensa es la cueva que menciono Atziri.- ¿Rayos donde estará ese trío?

Arnold, Gerald y Armando, están cerca de ahí, viendo casi la misma escena.

- ¡Lleven eso adentro, rápido!- Se oye la atronadora voz de un hombre mestizo de complexión corpulenta y algo canoso.

- ¿Sombra, ya deberíamos llevarnos todo este oro, no crees? ¡A este estúpido volcán podría ocurrírsele volver a hacer erupción!- Dice un hombre mestizo también pero mas bajo y joven que el otro.

- ¡Cállate Mario, mientras tenga el corazón en mi poder nada pasara! ¡Estoy casi bendito, JA, JA!- Ríe con sorna.- ¡Por cierto, ahora iré a ver mi tesoro!- Entrando a la cueva.

Los chicos han escuchado cada palabra, aunque claro el único que ha entendido es Armando, que les explica y deciden entrar ahora que no hay vigilancia afuera. Por su lado Helga también ha logrado escuchar la conversación, y de pronto ve salir a los otros de detrás de unos arbustos, e introducirse a la cueva. Esta a punto de decidirse a entrar cuando ve salir a el grupo de indígenas azuzado por dos hombres de "La Sombra", que comienzan a bajar hacia el campamento, quedándose otros dos en la entrada. - "¡Rayos, no puedo entrar ahora!"- Piensa totalmente preocupada.

* * *

Mientras tanto los padres de Arnold eran enterados, de la situación por Phoebe y Lolita.

- ¡No puede ser!- Grita Stella.- ¿Como se les ocurrió ir ahí?

- ¡Atziri le platico a Armando sobre sus sospechas, y ellos decidieron ir!- Responde Phoebe muy triste.

- ¿Donde esta Helga? ¿Acaso ella también participo?- Pregunta Stella incrédula.

- ¡No ella les dijo que era una mala idea, pero no le hicieron caso, y después de un rato los siguió!- Defendiendo a su amiga.

- ¿Miles que hacemos?

- ¡Debemos ir a buscarlos, esta vez ya no podremos huir de nuestro destino, Stella! ¡Ese lugar es tan peligroso, no podemos dejar a nuestro hijo solo!

Stella mira a su marido, nunca habían intentado robar de nuevo "el corazón" por que el los amenazo con quitarle la vida a lo que mas amaban, su hijo, el mismo que ahora estaba en peligro.

- ¡Vamos, pero esta vez será la ultima vez!- Le dice con decisión, a lo que el responde con la cabeza afirmando. - ¡Phoebe, Lolita , ustedes quédense aquí! ¡Cuiden de Bamoa y Atziri! - Las dos niñas asienten, y los padres de Arnold salen de la choza.

* * *

Dentro de la cueva, los tres niños siguen tanteando en la oscuridad, la tenue luz que siguen no les alumbra, lo cual es bueno pues no pueden ser descubiertos aunque cada vez les cuesta mas respirar por el calor infernal que hace ahí dentro. "La Sombra" llega a una especie de altar donde se ve una figurilla color verde, que brilla de forma extraña.

- ¡Que tontería el temerte, gracias a ti he logrado vencer a toda una cultura, ja, ja, ja!- Lo dice mientras acaricia su contorno.- ¡Nada me detiene, ni tu, ni esa estúpida leyenda del niño milagroso!- Deja el tótem en el mismo lugar donde estaba y regresa hacia la salida.

- ¡Arnold!- Casi grita Gerald al ver a este acercarse a la figurilla que tiene un extraño brillo propio.

Arnold la mira, es una rara especie de piedra preciosa, transparente color verde, tiene la forma de un corazón humano, rodeado de manos, sus ojos verdes parecieran refulgir al mismo compás que lo hace la joya, parece como si lo estuviera llamando.

- ¡Arnold!- Repite Gerald tomándolo del hombro, lo que lo hace reaccionar de esa especie de trance en el que se encontraba.- ¡Debemos tomarla y ver la forma de salir de aquí!

- ¡Si, pero como nos la llevamos!- Volteando por todos lados, recuerda que su mochila esta vacía.- ¡Ah, ya se!- Arnold la toma y la mete en su mochila.- ¡Pesa!

Ahora solo deben deshacerse de esos hombres en la entrada.

Helga mira discretamente detrás de unas piedras, no logra ver nada más que esos hombres mal encarados.

- ""¡Tengo que hacer algo, ese hombre salió hace un buen rato, si no me equivoco ese trío ya debe de haber encontrado esa cosa, necesito distraer a esos hombres!" - Ella toma su mochila ya no trae mucho la tomo mas por inercia que nada, pero encuentra algo excelente para crear la distracción.

Arnold y los otros dos pensaban una forma de distraer a los guardias, cuando afuera escuchan varios tronidos, como balazos, gracias a los cuales los guardias salen de la cueva y se asoman por el desfiladero cercano , dejando a los chicos huir tranquilamente del otro lado. Helga respira tranquila cuando los ve salir.

- ¡Bien ya lo hicieron, parece otro trabajo bien hecho Pata... - Helga se detiene cuando ve a la sombra regresando hacia la cueva.

- ¡¿Que fue eso que sonó?!- Grita el hombre.

- ¡No lo se, señor solo se escucho una vez!- Dice asustado uno de los guardias, mientras el malvado entra a la cueva, como presintiendo algo. Pronto sale hecho una furia.

- ¡¡¡ SE LO HAN LLEVADO !!! ¡Malditos!- Dice tomando del cuello a uno de sus hombres.- ¡¿Acaso no vieron a nadie?!

Los chicos están muy asustados, viendo la escena detrás de esos arbustos quemados, Helga igual tras de esas piedras, lamentándose de que ese hombre haya regresado por su culpa. Gerald da dos pasos atrás, y tropieza con una piedra, gritando al mismo tiempo, en ese momento "La sombra" se percata de su presencia.

- ¡Niños Gringos! ¡Cabeza de sandia como la doctora! - Alcanzando a Armando a quien jala por el brazo.

- ¡Corran!- Grita el, tratando de sacarse.

- ¡Tu eres un Shortman, gringo, vas a morir!- Tratando de atrapar a Arnold que logra escapar por un pelo. -¡Revisen a estos!- Dice logrando atrapar a Gerald aventándolos a sus compinches.

- ¡Corre Arnold! - Grita Gerald.

- ¡Ellos no lo tienen señor!- Grita uno de sus secuaces.

Arnold corre con todas sus fuerzas, trata de bajar pero ese hombre le corta el paso, por lo que decide comenzar a subir, ya encontrara la manera de huir.

- ¡Detente niño, si me lo das te dejare vivir, como a tus padres!- Dice corriendo tras el, y comenzando a subir la ladera que rodea el cráter del volcán.

* * *

En el campamento las cosas han sucedido muy rápido, los hombres de la sombra estaban tan acostumbrados a que nadie les ponía resistencia que cuando vieron al pequeño grupo de hombres que llego no supieron reaccionar, y fueron vencidos, por Eduardo y sus hombres, incluidos Bob Pataki, El Sr. Simmons y el Director Wartz, incluso con la ayuda de algunos ojos verdes contagiados por el valor de esas personas.

- ¡Señor Simmons!- Sale Phoebe que junto con Lolita fueron testigos de la fiera pelea.

- ¿Phoebe, como estas? ¿Donde están los demás?- Le contesta el.

- ¿Donde esta Helga?- Pregunta Bob.

- ¿Donde están Miles y Stella?- Pregunta Eduardo preocupado.

- ¡Fueron a buscar a Arnold y los demás que subieron al volcán a buscar el Corazón! ¡Pero la verdad estoy preocupada, nuestra amiga Atziri me dijo que ese hombre "La sombra" fue a la cueva del volcán, con varios hombres, y el tampoco ha regresado, no quiero temer lo peor!- Dice angustiada.

- ¡Creo que tendremos que ir también!- Dice Eduardo luego de abrazar a su hija.

* * *

Miles estaba terminando de atar al ultimo de los secuaces de "La sombra" que encontraron en el camino, cuando escucharon los tronidos provenientes de arriba, el y Stella se miran, y suben lo mas rápido posible, alcanzan a ver como huye Arnold yendo hacia el cráter, lo ven desaparecer un poco mas arriba y después a su odiado enemigo, se acercan a la cueva tratando de que ninguno de los guardias que intentan atar a los niños, los note pero uno de ellos los ve y dispara su pistola hiriendo en la pierna a Miles.

- ¡Miles!- Grita Stella golpeando por detrás al tipo que disparo. El otro quiere disparar también pero Gerald lo empuja y Armando lo patea en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.- ¡Buen trabajo chicos!- Dice Stella, desatándolos.- ¿Estas bien?- Dirigiéndose a su esposo.

- ¡Si vamos por Arnold!- Responde el, atando su cinturón alrededor de la pierna herida.- ¡No te preocupes es solo un rozón!- Al verla preocupada.- ¡Vamos!

- ¡Ustedes esperen aquí!- Dice ella con autoridad. - ¡Y aten a estos torpes!- Les grita mientras comienza el ascenso junto a su esposo.

- ¡A veces siento que la mama de Arnold me recuerda a Helga!- Dice Gerald en tanto comienza a atar a uno de los hombres. Y Armando solo sonríe.

* * *

Arnold llega al cráter muy cerca de un abismo profundo y humeante, sabe que ese hombre esta muy cerca, algo llama su atención en ese momento. "La sombra" lo ve, ve que tiene la mochila en sus manos la va a arrojar adentro del cráter.

- ¡NO! ¿Maldito niño que crees que haces?

- ¡Esta es la causa de todos los males, tanto para mi, mis padres y sobre todo los ojos verdes! ¡Voy a deshacerme de ella para siempre!

- ¡Niño tonto, si esa joya desaparece, todos los ojos verdes te odiaran, además de que desaparecerían, ese artefacto no es solo una decoración, es la piedra que contiene el alma de todos los ojos verdes, de los que han nacido y muerto, y de los que aún no existen, dime, ¿Eliminaras de la faz de la tierra una civilización entera? Pequeño niño gringo... - Se acerca un poco mas a Arnold.-¿Eres su hijo, no? Los Shortman, si al principio eran un dolor de cabeza, pero luego, tu fuiste lo único que logro que ellos estuvieran en paz, ¿Si sabias que yo les dije que te mataría si ellos escapaban o intentaban hacer algo para quitarme el corazón?- Baja un poco la pistola.- Ja, Ja. ¡Vamos niño, solo devuélvemelo y estaremos tranquilos, te dejare vivir con tus padres! - Acercándose más.

- ¡No lo haré!- Dice Arnold arrojando la mochila con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¡¡NO!!!- Dice el hombre con el rostro descompuesto por una extraña mueca de temor.- ¡No, maldito Shortman!- Logrando atrapar a Arnold, lo toma por el cuello.- ¡No volverán a ganarme!

- ¡Suelta a mi hijo!- Grita miles llegando al lugar.

- ¡Por dios Arnold!- Dice Stella mirando con dolor a su retoño.

- ¡Este engendro suyo arrojo el corazón al volcán! ¡Morirá por eso!

- ¡Dije que lo sueltes, UGH!- Miles hace una mueca de dolor su pierna esta muy débil por el tiro recibido.

- ¡Miles!- Grita Stella sosteniéndolo.

Helga a visto todo desde unas rocas cercanas venia justo detrás de 'La sombra"

-"¿Que hago, que hago? ¡Si no hago algo pronto ese sujeto lo va a matar!"- Ella voltea a su alrededor, lo único que tiene es su ingenio, su habilidad y esas piedras que están a su lado. - "¡Bien Helga es ahora o nunca!" Lanza una de las piedras directo hacia la cabeza del hombre.

- ¡¿QUE?!- Dice el volteando a verla.

- ¡Hola!- Le dice mientras le envía una roca aún mas grande directo en la frente, lo que provoca que este suelte a Arnold, que ya en el suelo comienza a toser.

- ¡Diablos, niña del Infierno!- Grita viendo la sangre que le brota por la herida.

- ¡Si es cierto, ese es el verdadero significado de mi nombre!- Dice sonriendo mientras arroja otra piedra que le quita la pistola de la mano al tipo.

- ¡Helga, vete de aquí, cof, cof, es un hombre peligroso!- Le grita Arnold

Pero es demasiado tarde la Sombra se lanza contra ella, con todas las intenciones de hacerla pagar. Pero Helga hace dos tiros finales, uno que va a dar a los pies del hombre, lo que provoca que tropiece y otro que da justo entre los ojos, así que al caer esta inconsciente.

- ¡Bien, Helga este fue uno de los mas difíciles!- Dice como hablando con ella misma, mirando al hombre en sus pies.

- ¡Helga!- Dice Arnold preocupado.

- ¡Arnold! ¿Estas bien? - Responde ella revisando a Arnold.

- ¿Yo? ¡Tonta porque hiciste todo esto, pudo haberte lastimado!

- ¡Tranquilo ya no podrá hacerte daño!- Esto lo dice sonriendo.- ¡Ya estamos a salvo!

Todos están muy contentos, tanto que no saben en que momento ese hombre recupera la consciencia y toma a Helga por el brazo, sacando una daga que pone en su cuello.

- ¡HELGA!

- ¡A, Arnold!

- ¡Tu me quitaste mi tesoro, niño, yo te quito el tuyo!- El hombre se acerca peligrosamente a la orilla del cráter y se arroja a el con todo y Helga.

- ¡NO! ¡HELGA!- Grita Arnold desesperado, tratando de alcanzarla, pero sus padres lo detienen.

- ¡AAARRNNOOLLDD!!!- Es lo último que se escucha, junto con una risa macabra.

- ¡JJJJAAAAAJJJAAAAAAJJJAA!!!!!!!

- ¡NO! ¡No, por dios, no!- Llora el desconsoladamente.- ¡NO!

Miles y Stella no entienden aún que paso, miran con profunda tristeza a su hijo.

El silencio es sepulcral, y un aura de tristeza cubre todo.

- ¡Hey auxilio!- Se escucha un grito de pronto, desde el cráter.

- ¡¿Helga?! - Grita Arnold asomándose por la orilla.- ¡Helga!- Alargando su mano al ver a la rubia colgada de su mochila en una saliente.

- ¡Vamos cabeza de balón, apúrate esto no va a resistir mucho!- Dice tratando de alargar su mano hacia el. Logran sacarla entre todos y al verla a salvo Arnold la abraza con mucha fuerza.

- ¡¿Por dios estas bien?!- Le pregunta el emocionado por verla.

- ¡Si solo me duele un poco la frente!- dice tocándose entre las cejas un raspón algo grande. Arnold la ve esta feliz ahora que todo acabo.

- ¡Arnold! ¡Ya llego la caballería!- Grita Gerald llegando con Armando, Lorenzo y el resto de los chicos, además de el papa de Helga, el Sr. Simmons y Eduardo.

Bob al ver a su hija un poco golpeada la abraza con mucho cariño, por lo que ella trata de huir, pero luego comienza a regañarla por hacer tanta tontería.

- ¡Bueno ahora si se ha perdido el corazón de los ojos verdes!- Dice Miles viendo hacia el horizonte.

- ¡No es así papa!- Dice Arnold sacando El corazón de detrás de unas rocas.- ¡Jamás podría haber acabado con algo tan importante!

* * *

Los ojos verdes agradecen al niño milagroso por recuperar su libertad como decía su leyenda. Hacen una gran fiesta donde todos se divierten mucho.

Lorenzo se acerca a Arnold.

- ¡Felicidades Arnold!

- ¡Gracias Lorenzo, ha sido una grata sorpresa que ustedes hayan venido aquí para apoyarnos!- Dice el sinceramente.

- ¡A decir verdad, a mi me movió mas un deseo competitivo, amigo!

-¿Que quieres decir?

- ¡Vine aquí por Helga, pero... ya vi que no tengo nada que hacer entre ustedes, así que me retiro! ¡Pero escuche que te quedaras un tiempo aquí, con tus padres, te advierto que si no vuelves pronto, haré todo por quitártela!- Esto se lo dice mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta, y de cualquier modo gracias!

- ¡Adiós!- Dice Lorenzo simulando un disparo.

Arnold ve de lejos a Helga, la luz de una fogata la alumbra, a pesar de las banditas que usa en el rostro y los brazos se ve preciosa para el.

- ¡Hola!- Le susurra en el oído, haciendo que ella se estremezca.

- ¡H-hola!- Contesta ella volteando a verlo. El toma su mano y la acaricia con la suya. - ¿Entonces te quedaras?- Le pregunta ella.

- ¡Si, pero será poco tiempo, en lo que el asunto de la mina se arregla, lo de la pierna de Bamoa, y todo eso!- Le explica el sonriendo.- ¡Papá y mamá quieren ver a los abuelos y Hillwood, ya veras que el tiempo se pasa volando! ¡Además te voy a escribir todos los días!

- ¡Mentiroso... no lo harás!- Le dice ella con una sonrisa triste. - ¡No te preocupes yo entiendo!- Baja la mirada, luchando con sus lagrimas.

-¿Helga?- La llama tocándole el hombro.

- ¿Que?- Dice ella volteando a verlo.

Arnold toma su rostro entre las manos y la besa dulcemente, despacio, con amor, ella cierra sus ojos y corresponde a la caricia, hasta que...

- ¡Oye viejo, tus papas... Ups lo siento!- Dice apenado al ver la situación.- ¡Ya me voy, ustedes...

- ¡No te preocupes Geraldo, yo ya me iba!- Dice Helga levantándose.

- ¡Helga!- Dice Arnold apenado.

- ¡Déjalo así Arnold, creo que para podernos besar a gusto tendremos que encerrar a Gerald bajo seis llaves!- Le dice sonriendo, yendo hacia donde Phoebe y Lolita, Lila y las demás chicas, trataban de hablar con Atziri.

- ¡Lo siento viejo, creo que siempre me equivoco de momento!

- ¡No te preocupes Gerald, ella lo sabe!- Yendo con su amigo a buscar a sus padres, mientras Helga lo sigue con la mirada.

A la mañana siguiente todo el grupo regresa a San Lorenzo, todos excepto Arnold, se ha despedido de todos, pero Helga se escondió, la entiende, aún es muy difícil para ella dejar salir algunos sentimientos. Ya tendrán tiempo para eso después, cuando el regrese a Hillwood. Le da a Phoebe una flor que corto, para Helga, es lo único que puede hacer, para que ella sepa que el la quiere.

Después de que todos se han marchado su madre le entrega algo que helga dejo para el, es una foto, la tomo Curly, con su instantánea, son ellos dos abrazados, el día anterior, viene enredada con el lazo del cabello de Helga y detrás viene escrito algo... "¡Mi amor es tan profundo y sincero que puede esperar por ti una eternidad! Helga G Pataki."

Arnold sonríe.

- "¡Espérame Helga yo regresare! ¡Lo prometo!- Grita con una profunda alegría en su corazón. Mientras Helga camina con el grupo abrazando la flor y una foto muy parecida en sus manos, sonriendo con esperanza.

FIN?

Pues no, este no es el fin, falta el prologo, para terminar esta, y la segunda parte de esta relación que ya esta arrancando, je , je, el próximo proyecto, tendrá el nombre de "¿Como hemos cambiado?" Tentativamente, esta en parte escrito pero le falta un poco, de cualquier forma nos vemos en el prologo y agradezco todos sus reviews.

ReiHikaruChiba. Amor para todos.


	14. Mi persona más querida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí****,**** para narrar la historia.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo a esta historia****,**** que hago con tan queridos personajes ****y ****que me han dado grandes satisfacciones como escritora frustrada.**

**Debo agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia, si todo me salio bien para estas horas en mi pro file la imagen de mi avatar debe ser la foto de Helga y Arnold en la jungla,¡¡¡Véanla plis!!!, hecha por mis manitas, espero les guste. **

**Gracias a Anillus, Teddyetere, Isabel 20, Ghost steve, Ritsuko-nee, Moony marauder girl, Perfect hell, Itta nee chan, Lettifiesta, , Luna de noche, Pome-chan y a los que me falten, o no hayan dejado reviews gracias, gracias por leer mi pequeña historia.**

* * *

**EPILOGO: ¡Mi persona más querida!**

_**Esa persona tan querida**_

_**mis manos la quieren alcanzar**_

_**esa persona tan especial**_

_**mis ojos la quieren mirar.**_

_**Te escucho en todas partes**_

_**en los latidos de mi corazón**_

_**en el susurro del viento**_

_**en el murmullo de las olas.**_

_**Mi persona tan añorada**_

_**mi boca desea hablarte**_

_**mi persona tan amada**_

_**mis labios quieren besarte.**_

_**Te veo en todas partes**_

_**en el juego de los niños**_

_**en los colores del cielo**_

_**en la luz del sol.**_

_**Tú persona tan sentida**_

_**mi alma quiere abrazarte**_

_**tú persona tan esperada**_

_**mi vida será esperarte.**_

_**Rei Hikaru Chiba.**_

Han pasado varios meses de la gran aventura, Arnold baja impaciente las escaleras del avión, sin siquiera esperar a sus padres, en la sala de espera, todos los chicos del Quinto grado sostienen una gran pancarta de bienvenida. Los huéspedes del Sunset Arms lo esperan con regalos, sus abuelos casi se quedan roncos de tanto gritarles a el y a sus padres, para luego abrazarlos con cariño, después de esto Arnold saluda y abraza a cada uno de sus amigos, en especial a Gerald y Phoebe, pero algo falta, algo o mas bien alguien, que el busca por todos lados.

- Phoebe... ¿Donde esta Helga?- Pregunta finalmente a su amiga.

- ¡No lo se Arnold, ya debería estar aquí!- Le responde muy segura, mientras ve a Gerald que se encoge de hombros.

Poco a poco los amigos se despiden, pues el tiene que ir a casa, ya habrá tiempo para que el les cuente sus aventuras. Arnold sale despacio tras sus padres y abuelos, no hace caso de lo que le va platicando Gerald, solo se siente contrariado de que ella no estuviera ahí, ¿Porque no había llegado? Si la última vez que hablo con ella por teléfono, para contarle las nuevas, le dijo que vendría a verlo al llegar. Va tan distraído que choca de lleno con una persona, lo que hace que los dos caigan al suelo.

- ¡Auch, l-lo siento!- Dice con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Bonita forma de saludar, pelos necios!- Dice una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, con cara de enojada.

- ¡Helga!- Grita el, al mismo tiempo que la abraza.

- ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Bienvenido a casa!- Le contesta ella abrazándolo también.

- ¡Cielos por un momento pensé que me odiabas o algo así!

- ¿Porque tendría que sentir eso, cabeza de balón? ¡Solo se me hizo tarde, ya sabes, culpa de Bob!- Ella esta sonrojada y se levanta del suelo, para ir a saludar a Stella y Miles, sin mirar a Arnold, que solo la mira todo embobado, provocando la risa de Phoebe y que Gerald ruede los ojos fastidiado.

Una vez todos en Sunset Arms, hacen una fiesta de bienvenida, ha pasado mucho tiempo de que la familia no estaba toda reunida, pero Arnold ha estado distraído, únicamente mirando a esa niña a quien quiere tanto.

- ¿Helga, puedes venir un momento conmigo?- Le dice tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Eh? ¡Si supongo!- Le contesta viendo alrededor, parece que nadie les esta poniendo atención.

Suben a la recamara de Arnold, y luego al techo, es casi el final del verano, pero aún así que hace un poco de calor, aunque el sol se metió hace como media hora. Arnold no ha soltado la mano de Helga durante todo este tiempo, incluso ahora que ya tienen como diez minutos sin hablar, solo viendo las luces de la ciudad.

- ¡Mhh, recibí tu regalo en mi cumpleaños, es un lindo collar, mira lo traigo puesto!- Dice ella rompiendo el silencio y mostrándole en su cuello una pieza de artesanía, un corazón hecho de coral, engarzado en una pieza de plata, con una cadena del mismo material.

- ¡Y yo el tuyo, por el 14 de febrero!- Sacando de su bolsillo la brújula de explorador, que tiene grabada una inscripción "Nunca pierdas el camino que regresa a mi."

- Emm, si también tengo la carta que me escribiste por ese día.- Dice ella sonrojada.- Llego un poco retrasada... pero al final llego.- Con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Estabas enojada?

- ¡No, no tendría por que estarlo, tu y yo somos amigos, y si no hubieras podido escribir, pues no podía enojarme! ¡Seria tonto!

- ¡Tu y yo, no somos solo amigos Helga, y ya lo sabes!- El esta nervioso y juega con la mano de Helga.

- ¿No... entonces que somos?- Dice ella con impaciencia.

- Seria lo adecuado que te lo pidiera. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Arnold si lo vas a decir, dilo!- Le reclama.

- ¡Te quiero Helga! Pero estoy nervioso.- Replica el molesto.

- ¡L-lo siento!- Dice ella bajando la mirada.

- Helga, he estado separado de ti por mucho tiempo, y todo este tiempo lejos solo he podido pensar en ti, no hay otra persona en mi mente y mi corazón más que tú... y claro Cecile. - Volteando a verla.

Helga suelta una carcajada, ya sospechaba que el lo sabia, por la extraña despedida en la carta del 14 de febrero," ¡Au revoir ma chere Helga!"

- ¿Como lo supiste?- Dice ella todavía sonriente.

- ¡En la cascada, tu cabello!- Y le muestra con su propio pelo, bajándolo sobre un ojo.

- ¿No estas enojado?- El mueve la cabeza negativamente.

- No, esa eras tú, como ahora te conozco. Mi verdadera Helga. Mi persona más querida.- Tomándole ambas manos. Y acercándose un poco mas a ella.- ¿Me has extrañado?

- ¡Como loca! ¡Casi me muero!- Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Y yo a ti. ¿ Dime ahora que ya estamos juntos... ¿Quieres... - Nervioso y sonrojado.- ¿Quieres ser... mi novia?

- ¡No!- Le responde volteando la cara.

- ¡Helga!- Reclama el triste.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, lo siento cabeza de balón, lo siento! ¡Si, claro que quiero, por que eres mi persona mas amada, mi amor es solo para ti, Arnold!- Dice ella mientras acorta aún mas la distancia entre ellos.

Ambos se sonríen, el toma el rostro de Helga y la acaricia, la única cicatriz que le quedo de aquella aventura es una muy pequeña entre su ceja, ella cierra los ojos, la besa ahí primero recordando porque la tiene, y luego baja hacia sus labios, y la besa despacio, ella le corresponde, le agradan esos besos tímidos, mas de lo que le gustaban aquellos que ella le arrebataba, ahora eran completamente correspondidos y eso era maravilloso.

- ¡Oye Arn...- Gerald se detiene al ver la escena desde la escalerilla del cuarto de Arnold, parece que no lo escucharon, así que baja con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

- ¿Encontraste a Arnold y Helga? - Le pregunta el abuelo Phil.

- Eh, si pero ahora están un poco ocupados, ya bajaran en un rato.- Le dice el chico moreno, tomándose el cuello por detrás y un tanto sonrojado.

El abuelo mira hacia arriba y sonríe.- ¡Ya lo sabia, Je, Je!- Y baja a donde están todos.

Arnold y Helga solo están abrazados viendo las luces de la ciudad, se siente bien el estar juntos, y esperan que dure para siempre y nada, absolutamente nada, los separe.

Fin.

_**Si este es el final de mi historia, pero aún pienso publicar la segunda parte de esta, la comenzare a subir por estos días, y una vez más gracias.**_

_**Con amor a montones, REI HIKARU CHIBA. **_**:D**


End file.
